


Fan the Fire, Feed the Flames

by ZephyrsWriting



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Betaed, Burnish Galo Thymos, Childhood Friends, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Role Reversal, firefighter lio fotia, it's role reversal au but they know each other pre-movie, literally it's the entire movie pretty much, promare spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrsWriting/pseuds/ZephyrsWriting
Summary: “Why can’t you just stop setting fires?” Lio yelled at him, freezing when Galo glared at him with his hardened gaze.“It’s not our choice.”“Everyone has a choice. You especially should know that.”The story we know, but a little to the left.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 11
Kudos: 159





	Fan the Fire, Feed the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shout out to the Trails of Fire discord server, I don't think I would've finished this without everyone's motivation!
> 
> Double shout out to my beta readers, Tiara, Niss, Ruuruu, Donnie, and Jay!
> 
> TRIPLE shout out to Kyl, who not only beta read this thing, but fixed all of my shitty grammar mistakes!

“Burnish flare spotted on 7th street! Everyone up!” 

It was five am, Friday. The sun was still a small sliver against the horizon. 

“Wake up sleepyhead!” A hand rustled his tangled hair. With a groan, Galo Thymos slid out from under his covers, greeted to the sight of an orange jacket thrown at his face. Galo muttered something incomprehensible as he shuffled out of bed, throwing the jacket over his bare shoulders. Lithe hands were at his back, making him turn with a sleepy, questioning noise. 

“I’ll be back in five to make sure you’re ready.” Lio Fotia stood behind him, already dressed, smiling with playful patience. His eyes glimmered with excitement as he pulled his hair into a ponytail. Galo had known Lio a long time, since they were in grade school, and every day he never complained once about waking up at the crack of dawn. Apparently, coming from a rich family had its perks.

Galo however, was nearly the opposite, burning soul or not.

“Mhm sure thing,” Galo mumbled, setting his jacket on the bed. He was beginning to make his way to the dresser when Lio dashed out of the room. In the hallway, the sirens echoed, followed by banging on the adjacent doors. Galo huffed, but he wasn’t annoyed.

He managed to fish out his pants and shirt, soon slipping on his boots. His footsteps were heavy as he trodded down the hall and into the bathroom, wasting no time splashing water on his face. He heard a low, tired yawn as Varys hustled by, giving a little wave. Galo tried to give him a “morning!” back, though it was muffled by the toothbrush that was practically stuck down his throat. Once finished and thoroughly more awake, he dashed down the stairs and practically crashed right into Aina. 

“Morning!” He called, then stifled a laugh. “Your shirt’s on backwards!” She groaned.

“Whatever, too late to fix it now. Have you seen Lio?” She was scavenging the fridge, her free hand combing through her disheveled hair. Galo pointedly ignored the loud rumble in his stomach.

“He woke me up, then ran off. He’ll be in the truck on time, don’t worry.” Galo waved her off, heading to the garage. Ignis gave him a nod from the driver’s seat as he climbed into the back. Varys was already inside, head resting on his palm. Lucia was there too, sat in front of the monitor, a heavy comforter wrapped around her back. Bits of machinery were strewn around her. She didn’t acknowledge him as he sat down, fingers rapidly typing on the keyboard and goggles fastened around her eyes.

“Has she-”

“Been here all night? Yes,” Varys answered him, stretching his arms out above his head. “I swear, I don’t think she sleeps,” he muttered, closing his eyes. The door flew open as Aina climbed in, a small waffle shoved in her mouth. Galo’s stomach grumbled again.

“Get anything for me?” 

“Nope, should’ve grabbed something yourself. Now scoot.” She elbowed him hard in the shoulder hard as she settled next to Varys. Galo focused on Vinny sitting by Lucia’s screen, and ignored Aina chowing down beside him. 

“We’re leaving in two minutes,” Ignis’ voice came over the loudspeaker. Varys glanced worriedly around the chamber.

“Wait where’s Lio and Rem-” 

Before he could finish, the door slid open and Remi hauled himself in. He sat a seat away from Galo without a word, opening up a granola bar and giving a tired wave to the crew. As he slumped in his seat, the door opened, and two legs swung in, followed by a loud banging on the truck’s side. Lio ducked into the chamber and hopped into his seat, right beside Galo. With a bright smile he handed Galo a warm bagel, another still wrapped on his lap. Galo’s eyes widened as he lounged his arm around Lio’s shoulders.

“Figured you didn’t eat,” Lio murmured to him, leaning into his side. Wordlessly he fished around in his pocket, pulling out an energy bar. He turned to Lucia, who was still deep in thought, and chucked it at her, watching as it smacked the back of her neck. She yelped and slipped her goggles off, grabbing it with a curious look. She looked up at Lio, then back down at it. 

“Thanks.” She snatched it up and put her goggles back on, getting back to work. Galo went to bite down onto his bagel, then stopped.

“What about Varys and Ignis?” He asked Lio, who was resting his head against Galo’s shoulder. 

“I saw Varys eating a pancake after I woke you up, and I gave Ignis a muffin before I hustled Remi out of the station,” he replied, content as could be. From beside Galo, Aina huffed.

“Morning people,” she muttered. 

“You can’t skip breakfast,” Lio replied, leaning away from Galo to stick his tongue out at her. She scrunched her face up back at him. The truck lurched as it moved, engine roaring. The streets were empty but windows were lighting up as people woke to the loud shrieking of the firetruck. 

“Places everyone!” Lucia shouted, Aina quickly scrambled to the back where her jet was kept. Varys and Remi began strapping on their gear, fitting on their harnesses and gloves. Lio slipped off his jacket and sat, fingers tapping anxiously on his knees.

The building was nearly incinerated, hot pink fire flaring up to the top. Remi and Varys were immediately launched, and Galo tapped his foot, impatiently waiting his turn to go out.

“Patience is key,” Lio snickered.

“Quit mocking me,” he shot back. They didn’t need to wait long.

“Team Galo de Lion, prepare for launch!” Lucia announced to them, still waiting in the loading docks. Galo sat straight up and turned to Lio. 

“Ready? Don’t get lost in there.” Galo grinned at him, eyes alight as his leg frantically bounced. 

“Of course,” Lio teased, leaning over at him from his seat. “Wherever you go, I go.”

“Aww that’s so swe- ACK!” His pod was grabbed and hauled over the firetruck, parallel to Lio, and set in the launch canon. He managed to glance out, throwing Lio the brightest smile he could. He couldn’t help himself, blowing kisses and waving to the people in the crowd. Anything to ease tension helped. 

They were blasted to the highest floor of the building, Galo straining under the intense g-force as he climbed and higher in the sky. Soon he was crashing through the window, mech digging into the floor as he landed with a thunk.

“Owwwww…” He whined. There was a tap on the top of his mech as he sat up. Lio stood in front of him, freezing the flames with one hand, and extending his other to Galo.

“You know part of the job is sticking the landing, right?” He teased, hauling Galo to his feet. 

“Not all of us can be perfect from day one, Fotia,” he snipped back and Lio laughed, tackling a tongue of fire that lashed out at him.

“It’s because I don’t show off, Thymos,” he called as he got the writhing mass of flames in a headlock, bringing his arm around to freeze it over. He was right, he never did show off like Galo did. He was pretty enough to not need to.

Galo got to work, bringing out his gun and shooting down the raging flames. They withered under the frost, and Galo found himself back to back with Lio, firing at every sorching tongue they saw. The temperature was cooling but the fire wasn’t put out quite yet.

“Team Galo de Lion, there’s people hiding in a storage room across the hall, still no sign of the Burnish who started the attack,” Aina informed them over the mic.

“Galo, you go rescue the people, I’ll hold off the fire.”

“You got it boss!” Galo jogged across the room, firing cubes of ice as he went. He came to the door, quickly extinguishing it. He frowned as he couldn’t open it with the doorknob. With a huff, Galo grabbed the side of the door and ripped it off its hinges. The people inside screamed, and Galo raised his hands up over his head.

“Woah no need to freak out on me! Burning Rescue is here to save the day!” He lifted the pack off his mech and set it on the ground, letting it unfold and expand. “Everyone in the container please!” One by one they filed in, and Galo shut the sides, hefting it onto his back.

“That’s everyone; can you cover me?” 

“Of course.” Lio had most of the blaze tamed, focused on the pieces that were catching from the floor above. Galo hustled past him as Lio rushed to a hole in the ceiling, red fire funneling down into their room. Galo had made it to the shattered window, setting down the crate and bringing out his matoi to signal Aina down. Her jet was far away, circling overhead the tower. She began to descend to the matoi lights. As she came closer, and loud crash sounded across the room. 

“Shit!” Lio yelled, and Galo instantly abandoned his task to turn around. Lio was being swamped by fire, his mech crashing backwards as it grappled the metal and pinned it to the ground.

“LIO!” Galo roared, leaving the crate to rush at the sprouting flames. Across the comms, Aina shrieked something at him, but he couldn't hear it, his ears filled with white noise as he ran. He pulled out his gun, showering the inferno with ice. More was forming, a high wall rising up, separating the two of them as the ice melted away. Galo shot at it, barely making a dent as it burned stronger. With a yell he ran right into it, metal arms crossed over his face as he was enveloped in scorching heat. It hurt, but not as much as he thought it would. 

He came across the other side and blasted Lio, encasing his flaming form in ice. Wasting no time he chipped it away, Lio’s suit charred past any further use. With gentle hands he pulled Lio from the cockpit, watching his eyes flutter open as he cradled him in his giant metal arms. Lio groaned.

“Lucia is gonna kill me for ruining her brand new suit.” He pulled out a pistol and went to work as Galo shifted him to be held by one arm, his free one extinguishing the flares. It wasn’t practical, but it was better than nothing.

Across the floor, trails of fire creeped up to them, slithering like neon serpents. Galo hissed through clenched teeth as he put them out, more coming quick.

“Lio,” he said quietly, “get in my suit, I’ll put these out and run to Aina’s jet.”

“Are you crazy? Absolutely not,” Lio hissed at him, more snakes rising up at them.

“You’re injured, and I’m fast. Get in my suit and I’ll run for the jet.” Without another word he popped the cockpit open, dropping him inside, his friend falling in a heap onto his lap. Galo grinned at him, despite the situation. “Welcome to my cockpit, Lio,” he purred, waggling his eyebrows. Lio flicked his forehead.

“If we’re doing this, get out of the damn robot,” he commanded. Galo huffed but didn’t protest, wiggling out past him and hopping onto the ground. He gave Lio a thumbs up, whipping out his pistol and firing.

A flaming arm came up and wrapped itself around his ankle, his large pants immediately catching on fire as he yelped. Pain burst through his nerves, shocking him to his core. He reached his gun around and shot it, the arm immediately retreating. Not wasting time Galo patted his leg down, smacking his pants against the ground to put out the fire. He glanced over his ankle to make sure it was safe to walk.

There was barely a mark there at all.

It was a little red, but it could barely count as a first degree burn. Galo jumped to his feet and kept running, the window coming closer and closer. Aina’s jet was waiting outside, the back open as she kept it steady. The heavy footsteps of the mech was right behind, Lio extinguishing the last licks of flame as they traveled along. The room was nearly frozen over at this point.

“Has the Burnish been located yet?” Lio said into the comms.

“No sign of them,” Varys answered.

“We need to stay alert. Galo, you get on the jet and I’ll check out the- AUGH!” 

“Lio!” Galo yelled as fire burst from the floor, sweeping up the mech and smashing it against the ceiling. Lio grunted as the metal shielded him. From the flames a figure emerged.

Donned in black, metal armour the Burnish formed a blazing purple whip and cracked it in the air, creating black lashes on the mech. A giant hand clutched the suit and rammed it into the floor, cement cracking from its brute force.

“Hey asshole! Over here!” Galo shot at them, their armour making them tower a good two feet above him. The ice seemed like more of an annoyance to them as they flicked a chunk off their shoulder. The fire sweltered and crackled behind them as they drew their whip.

“Get out of my way, little firefighter,” they hissed, advancing. Their whip flickered to life, purple flames dancing along the black material. They didn’t get far, Lio’s suit reaching up from the floor and punching them in the back, dragging them backwards by the ankle. Galo ran at them, firing his gun, the ice bullets growing weaker as he shot. He didn’t think, only moved as he jumped on top of the Burnish and tackled him to the ground, flames scorching his rescue jacket. The Burnish didn’t give up, fire wrapping itself around Galo’s torso and hauling him off. His jacket singed and burned away, tongues of flame licking his skin. 

Yet, it still didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would.

“Ha! I’m immune!” He shouted, pulling out one of the spare ice bullets he kept in his pouch. He slammed it down onto the Burnish’s chest, shielding his face as it exploded, covering the top half of the Burnish, along with Galo’s legs, in solid ice. Their flaming armour cracked and shattered, leaving the exposed but apprehended Burnish.

“Lioooo,” Galo whined, teeth chattering, “come get me out.” The mech hefted itself off the ground, Lio taking a moment to assess his wrecked look. Galo’s jacket and shirt were completely incinerated, his torso brandishing angry red marks from the fire, while his waist down was completely encased in ice. Gingerly, Galo was lifted in the suit’s hands, while the other poked at the ice until it broke.

“Get to Aina’s jet and see a medic, you maniac.”

“We saved the day though, didn’t we? Besides, I feel great!” Lio frowned, inspecting his marks.

“His fire touched your skin, and you’re barely burned.” Galo grinned at him. He was down to his pants; his jacket and shirt, as well as his protective sleeve was mostly burned away.

“What can I say? It’s because my burning soul!” Galo beat his chest with a fist, smile broad as he hefted the captured Burnish over his shoulder. “You take care of the remaining fire, I’ll get them to the police.” He didn’t wait for an answer, hustling to Aina’s jet and tossing the detainee into the empty back crate. He waved at her as the door closed, and she descended down to the firetruck. 

“All in a day’s work, right Lio?” He stretched his arms high above his head, reveling in the post-fight ache.

“Something like that,” he replied, voice fond as he put out the last patch of raging flames. Beside himself, Galo noticed a small flicker of fire, struggling to grow in the now snowy room. He stared at it, mesmerized by its dance as it seemed to blink at him. He reached a gloved hand out, watching as it shifted from violet to navy and back again, twisting and curling from where it laid. It was if there was fire all around him, singing, whispering in his ear as he reached down slowly. Bewitched, the world around him became white noise, static against the hum of the flame.

“Galo? Galo!” A large, metal hand grabbed his shoulder, and he ripped from his trance, jostled by the mech. Lio looked down at him, at his unfurled palm, then to the fire. With an icy blast it was extinguished, and Galo’s chest ached in a way he couldn’t explain.

“What the hell was that?” He accused, pointing at the snowy spot where the fire had been. Galo stared blankly at it, lip trembling. His throat felt dry and his head felt tight, like it would explode at any moment. “I’m taking you to a medic, I think you hit your head during the fight.” Galo nodded wordlessly, letting Lio scoop him up in the suit’s large arms as he headed for the shattered window, scaling down the blackened building. Galo was dizzy, but not as if he had a concussion, he knew what those felt like. This was different, as if he had been pulled out hypnosis. As they reached the ground, he jolted with a realization.

He hadn’t hit his head, not even once, during the fight.

* * *

The medic had given him a clear after a quick check up. Nothing out of the ordinary. He had headed back to the station, cleaned himself up, and went out to dinner with the crew, like always. He had eaten at least three whole pizzas, and then argued over the bill, same as every week. 

It was just as it had always been.

His burn marks, if he could even call them that, faded within the hour he got them. The only one remaining was his arm scar, which was still discolored as ever. He frowned at it as he slipped off the sleeve, gazing over the twisting brown scar. He slumped onto his bed, holding his arm close to his chest. His bedroom was dark.

The only light was from the distant city street lamps, far below his building story. They cast shadows on the ceiling, the air filled with the sounds of far away car honks. Across the hall, he could hear Lio’s soft footsteps moving around in the other chamber across from his own. He itched to go talk to him, maybe that would be the cure to his strange mood. 

Instead he stayed put, unfolding his arms and staring at his hand. His usual gloves were off, and he examined the rough pads of his fingertips and the calluses on his palm. It was a quiet night.

He thought of the flame he saw earlier in the day, after the Burnish was arrested. The small sliver of flame leftover from the once raging inferno. It had nearly consumed the entire building, only framework remained after they had put it all out. Still, a simple flicker of fire wasn’t enough to do that much damage...

Galo sat up straight, clenching his fist until it hurt. He forced himself to remember the day he was enrolled into Burning Rescue. The day Kray Foresight gave him a purpose in life.

_“I, Galo Thymos, promise to never start a fire, to extinguish every flame I’m called to, and to protect the citizens of Promepolis,”_ he had announced, standing before the governor himself, a proud smile on his face. Lio had been there too, standing right beside him in uniform, their eyes glittering with excitement. It had been the greatest moment of their lives. Kray had smiled at them both, awarding them a special rescue badge. He could barely keep it together, and as soon as they were outside, he had picked Lio up in a massive hug, spinning them around the sidewalk, oblivious to every glare he got from nearby pedestrians. They had gotten pizza to celebrate, and Galo swore he’d never been happier.

Fire, no matter how small, was dangerous. It threatened to burn away everything it could reach, rapidly becoming too strong to take down. Galo hated fire. He needed to hate fire. For the sake of his parents, his job, for Kray, and all he had done for him. And yet, that little flame flickered in his mind. Its beauty, its mesmerizing dance.

Violet to navy, navy to blue.

Blue to violet, violet to navy.

Navy to blue, blue to violet.

It shifted, it changed, blinking rapidly, color to color as it swelled larger and larger, becoming a raging beast before him as it charged, jaws open wide to reveal rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth. It shrieked and swallowed him whole, purple navy blue insides flying by as he travelled on, infinitely. It was hot, burning hot, sweat dripping down his back as there was fire everywhere, grabbing at him and pulling him apart. It crooned and wailed and gabbled in twisting tongues and tones he couldn’t hear. Louder, hotter, incinerating him from his mind out, too much, too much-

Galo gasped, eyes wide at his open palm. He flexed his fingers, white hot fear racing through his veins. The image of the coiling beast was merely a fantasy. Something his mind made to remind him of what he was fighting, what he needed to put out. The whispers of the creature lingered in his ears, the garble of sounds ringing. The room was still dark.

Anxiety flooded his system as he thought of his team, of Kray, of Lio. His thoughts piled up as he stared at his palm, beads of sweat running down the back of his neck. He felt hot, like an overworked machine. It was nearly unbearable, and he thought of the fire. The inescapable, raging, screaming fire.

Blue to violet,

violet to navy,

navy to blue.

With a spark, fire erupted from his hand. 

He screamed as his whole arm combusted, scorching purple tongues enveloping him. They raced across the ground, licking at the walls. He fell backwards against the nearby bookshelf, holding his arm away from the floor. With a pained gasp he tried gathering the fallen books with his free but shaking hand, placing them haphazardly back on the shelf. His arm blazed and burned as he hissed, trying to keep it away from the walls.

To no avail the fire was spreading, growing by the second. He howled as flames shot from his back, covering his over arm, incinerating the bookshelf. It reached down to his torso, crawling to his legs. He writhed on the ground, body feeling more free than it did in months, while painful scorching heat burned from the inside out. He threw his head back as it was smothered in fire, and silently wailed, tongues of purple flying from his mouth. It hurt, more than any fire he had fought against. He clawed at his ribcage, the tears on his cheeks extinguished before they could fall.

“Galo ...?” A quiet voice came from outside the door. The flames were rising, heating up the walls and threatening to spill out of the door. Navy smoke filled the air, hazardous smog piling up at the ceiling. “I smell something burning, is everything okay?”

_No no no no no._

“I’m fine!” He gritted out between clenched teeth. “Just left food in the microwave for too long!”

“Are you sure? You sound really stressed out, I thought I heard a scream.” Lio paused, and rapped his knuckles on the door, a chuckle muffled by the wood. “If you tried to cook pizza and blackened it, I won’t make fun of you this time, I swear.”

“There’s really no need, I’ll be out in a few minutes,” Galo tried to reassure him, panic edging into his voice. Lio went quiet for a second.

“Galo, I think something’s on fire; I’m coming in,” was the only warning he got as the knob turned and the door pushed open. Galo’s arm was still ignited and his stomach dropped as he froze.

Lio froze too, as soon as he saw him. His eyes widened as he tensed up, fear flashing across his face. 

“Galo wha-”

“Stay away from me,” he hissed, backing away further into the corner. His arm was still smoldering, hot bands of fire lashing out. Panic was rising up in his chest from his stomach, twisting like horrible serpents.

“No, here, just calm down, I can help you.” Worry glimmered in his fuschia eyes as he took a tentative step towards him. His height was lowered to match Galo’s hunched form, hands outstretched in welcome.

“I said, get back!” He yelled, fire exploding from his body. It launched all around the room, the brunt of it incinerating the wall behind him. The streets of Promepolis revealed itself to him as the wall melted away. As he came back to himself, he saw a blackened room, and a small figure before him, curled inwards, clothes ashened. His heart froze in his chest as the flames instantly flickered out. 

“Lio…?” He called softly, fearfully. With trembling steps he reached for Lio’s injured form, terror clawing at his chest. His hands ghosted over Lio’s back, terrified to touch him. Galo’s breath hitched as Lio moved, just slightly, his breathing shallow but steady. He turned to the side, looking up at him with bleary eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, and all that came forth was a weak croak. His fingers unfurled, reaching for Galo’s cheek. He exhaled, brushing his fingers feather light on his skin.

Galo jerked away from him, the fire hissing from deep within his chest. He stared at Lio’s burnt body, and panic seized him once more. He scrambled back, watching as Lio’s hand wavered in the empty air, falling limp on his chest. His eyes bored into Galo’s, beautiful fuchsia calling for him, like it always did. Shining with grief that Galo couldn’t understand- didn’t want to understand. He got back onto his feet, and headed for the hole in the wall, heart beating faster than he had ever felt before. 

“You,” Lio croaked, voice barely a whisper, “you never run away.” His arm was stretched out before him on the ground, fingers reaching for Galo. Galo turned to him, the fire in his body screaming for him to burn. He looked at Lio, watching a tear fall across his face from where he layed. 

“If I leave,” Galo looked down at his open palm, the fire racing under his skin, “I won’t be able to hurt you again.” He stepped to the edge of the broken wall, clenching his fist. 

“Galo wait-” Purple fire engulfed him and cut off his words. Galo braced his hands on sides of the broken wall, and without casting another glance back, he jumped, body drenched in fire, and flew towards the desert horizon.

* * *

1 year later

* * *

“Lio, behind you! Multiple Burnish detected. Their flames are converging, making them even stronger!” Lucia’s voice rang in his ears as he grabbed his spear, blowing away the heavy smoke with a strong gust of wind. He squinted at the burst of light, fire raging at the building’s top. More concerning, were the three black armoured figures that stared at him.

One was huge with bulky muscle, the other much slimmer with a pair of nasty mandibles attached to its back. The middle one however was tall, and powerful, its form lean enough to look agile, but strong enough to appear menacing. All three had shining helmets with sharp grinning teeth, but the middle Burnish boasted a spiked mohawk, along with large spikes on its shoulders. Instantly, the two on the side summoned their bikes, and the leader sat back on giant throne made of purple and navy flames. He rested a hand on the side of his chin, having the audacity to look bored.

“Bad news captain, those guys are Mad Burnish,” Remi notified them over the comms.

“You mean the inferno terrorists?” Ingis asked. “I thought they were wiped out years ago?”

“Apparently not, these two generals and their new leader are still at large. They’ve been causing havoc in other cities nearby, but this is their first strike against Promepolis.” 

“Listen Lio,” Ignis’ voice was clear over the comm, “they’re way too powerful, your suit wasn’t designed to deal with this kind of heat. Stand down and wait for backup to arrive.”

“Captain, are they the only Burnish present at the scene?” Lio asked him.

“They’re the only signals I’m picking up, all other personnel have vacated the building,” Aina informed him.

“Then I can’t sit by. The law states that we have the power to interfere during a fire crisis. I refuse to stand down when the source of the blaze is right before me. With all due respect captain, I am disobeying your order.”

“Lio-”

“All right you terrorist scum,” he yelled, talking right over Aina, “your reign of fire ends here. By Promepolis law, you are under arrest. Any attempts to resist will be met with force.” He stalked towards them, and the two generals revved their engines, speeding down a flaming ramp at him.

“Force it is then,” he muttered, grabbing his sword and pointing it at them. He dashed, and the red mech crashed into him, its massive hand grabbing his arm and slamming him into the ground. The metal shrieked as he was dragged along. The Burnish tossed him backwards, into a wall and Lio didn’t have time to recover before the second general pierced his shoulder with a mandible, hoisting him up and flinging him against the ground, in the middle of the roof. They circled him on their bikes, the smoke nearly blinding him as he stood back up.

“Not so tough, are you, little firefighter?” One of them jeered as they sped past. Lio growled, gripping his controls tightly.

“You’re getting your ass beat,” Remi quipped.

“Too bad he doesn’t have a faster suit.” Lucia said, and Lio could practically see her faux-bored look.

“Lucia,” he muttered into his mic. “Is the upgrade ready?”

“Prepped and ready to go!” She sang back.

“Activate it.”

“With pleasure. Fire in the hole!” She yelled, and the suit practically burst with steam. Lio could feel the weight of the outer armor dropping as it changed to its lighter form. The steam swelled and burst outwards, the lights on the top of the mech flashing brightly. Lio poised his sword again, and ran for the red Burnish, propelled by the gusts of air on his feet. He leapt over it effortlessly, bringing down his sword across its back, encasing the Burnish in a solid block of ice. He grabbed it by the sides, breaking it apart and handcuffing him with ice easily. 

“Gueira!” The other general cried. Lio sprinted towards him, sliding across the ground to jam his sword in the bike’s front wheel. The mandibled general flew out, and Lio sprung into the air, catching him and crushing the armour. He cuffed the second general, dropping him next to the first. 

“Now it’s your turn,” he said, pointing his blade at the Burnish commander, still sitting on his throne. “If you’re really a leader, come down and face me.” The Burnish stood up, arms out wide, walking out on raging fire as he summoned a jet black motorcycle. He revved the engine, driving right at him. Lio crouched, and jumped up, but not fast enough.

The boss grabbed his mech by the arm, slamming him into the concrete, the front wheel of his bike running right over the suit’s metal chest. Lio cried out and pulled out his whip, cracking it directly against the metal guard of the boss’ face. The impact was enough to make him pull away, and Lio scrambled back to his feet, lashing the whip again. He smacked the side of the Burnish’s head, savoring the sound of clanking metal. As the boss tried to recover, Lio wrapped the end of the whip around the handles of the motorcycle, and with two hands he yanked it forwards. The boss fell backwards off it, and the bike went flying, quickly evaporating into fire. Lio pulled out his sword, as he and the boss circled each other, poised and ready.

The boss extended his arm out, and from the flames nearby, and the handle of a long spear emerged. As they moved, the boss grabbed it, and pulled it out. Lio froze.

At the end was an unmistakable, obnoxious, large matoi flag. It was being banished above the boss’ head, coated in purple fire. The boss brought it down, and pointed the end at Lio, beckoning him with a curling finger.

“Is that...?” Lucia gasped.

“It can’t be,” Aina whispered, and Lio could hear her disbelief.

“Only he would wield that damn thing,” Ignis’ voice was gruff over the comm, but there was no mistaking the shock in his tone.

“Galo?” Lio whispered, knowing the other fighter couldn’t hear him. The boss charged, twirling the matoi and hitting him in the ribs. The blow was powerful, and Lio keened with a gasp. He recovered quickly and, refusing to be unmatched, grabbed his whip with a free hand. He flung it outwards and tangled it around the boss’ neck, yanking him downwards and smashing its face into his knee. The boss stumbled back, and Lio darted at him, sword slicing up his front. The armor didn’t break, ice melting, and the matoi jabbed him hard in the chest, forcing him backwards. The boss ran at him, and smacked Lio hard with the matoi. He went flying, tumbling off the roof, the air picking up as he fell. He jammed a hand into the building wall, slowing himself down to a stop. The boss wasn’t far behind, leaping off the roof with a twirl, one of his clawed hands bringing down a wave of fire with him. Lio yelped, and dove through the glass and into the building, rolling safely. The fire was still burning here, and he hustled towards the center of the room, sword out and eyes alert. 

The wall of fire passed his floor, and the air grew quiet. Lio stood ready, when the hairs of his neck stood up. Out of the fire the boss drove on his motorcycle, slamming right into him and heading for the window. It broke with a crash and they were suspended in the clear air. He was rammed into the neighboring skyscraper, the boss driving off on the building’s side. Lio scrambled for a grip, noticing a water cannon right beside him. He grabbed the edge and hoisted himself inside, banging the side roughly to get the water going. It blasted him, and his fingers clenched the rim to keep himself in place as it built in pressure. He let go, and the pump sent him flying across the sky. He reached out as he caught up with the boss, tackling him in midair and off his bike. He was face to face with the Mad Burnish leader as they soared over the city streets, Lio’s eyes boring furiously at the toothy grin of the Burnish helmet. The boss grabbed the back of his shoulder, and flung him away, sending him crashing into the building’s roof. He followed right after, matoi swinging. 

The first hit shattered the right arm, the next shattering his left. It came around and swept under his legs, breaking them too and Lio fell back hard. He whipped out his gun and fired at the helmet, the ice forcing the helmed head back. The matoi was raised up high, then slammed down onto his chest, the armor splitting apart. Lio fired one more time, hitting the Burnish square in the face. With a shatter, the side of the helmet broke like glass.

And Lio saw a very familiar style of blue hair.

Galo Thymos stared back at him, eyes steeled with determination. He took a heavy step towards him, Matoi slung over his shoulder.

“Stand down, and I won’t have to kill you,” he commanded. His normal humorous tone of voice was gone. The matoi glinted against the firelight, looking more dangerous than Lio could ever remember it being. He held his gun in trembling hands.

“Galo… what happened to you?” He asked softly, despite the situation. “You’re a member of Burning Rescue, why would you start setting fires? How long have you been leading Mad Burnish?”

“I said, stand down, or else I’m gonna kill you,” he hissed. Lio’s stomach dropped. He sounded like he would actually do it. From his small earpiece, a voice called to him.

“Shoot him Lio,” Remi whispered quietly. “If you hit him in the face, it should be enough to break his armour.” Lio’s hands shook as he held the gun, watching as Galo shifted the matoi’s weight on his shoulder. He stared into Galo’s eyes, somehow cold but burning with fury. He barely recognized him, save for the hair. With heavy hands, he dropped his gun, hearing it clatter as it hit the roof. 

“Good pick,” Galo said, the usual warmth still absent from his voice. He lowered his matoi, and headed to the side edge of the building, where his generals layed.

“Why can’t you just stop setting fires?” Lio yelled at him, freezing when Galo glared at him with his hardened gaze. 

“It’s not our choice.” 

“Everyone has a choice. You especially should know that,” Lio urged, growling when Galo shook his head.

“You don’t understand,” he replied, sounding almost pained, and Lio gritted his teeth.

“So were you saved for nothing then? What about your burning firefighter soul? What about your oath to never start a fire? Does that all mean nothing to you?!” 

“I said it’s not my choice!” He roared, and the wall of fire blazed brighter, stronger, and higher behind him. His matoi dropped heavily to the ground as he leaned over to melt the icy restraints. The sound of the normal wind changed, and Lio opened his mouth to yell, when a gun fired off from above him.

Aina’s jet was descending the smoky clouds, chunks of ice hitting Galo square in the back. He cried out, armour shattering and throwing him to the ground. Lio could see his new look, all black and leather, with an unzipped leather vest on his top. He no longer wore his arm sleeve, the burn covered by dim blue fire. The gun fired off again and he was cuffed, falling to the ground. The jet landed and soon, Aina popped out, running over to Lio.

“Are you okay?” She fretted, helping him to his feet. The sky was clearing as the rest of the crew made their way up.

“I’m fine,” he said, waving her off. “But Galo...” he looked over to the Burnish, who was sitting with his frozen hands resting on his knees. A large object conked him on the head and he yelped, wheeling around.

“That’s from Ignis, for disobeying a direct order. Seriously, what were you thinking? You could’ve been killed.” Varys was behind him, frowning.

“Governor Kray would’ve had our heads if we got his best student killed,” Remi sighed, stepping out with Ignis, whose face he couldn’t read under his shades.

“Seriously though, did you really have to destroy my new suit?” Lucia complained in his earpiece.

“I had to stop them. And besides-” he cast a look over at Galo, still facing away from them. “He wouldn’t have done it. He couldn’t have.” 

“I don’t know…” Varys trailed off, the subject heavy in the air. From high above them, the sound of roaring jets came through as multiple airmobiles descended.

“Great. Freeze Force,” Remi grumbled.

“Well shit.” Ignis crossed his arms, leaning against Aina’s jet.

The first craft landed, swiftly changing into a large truck. The door opened and Vulcan stepped out, eyes immediately honing in on the captured Burnish.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here,” he laughed, gruff and ugly as he held Galo up by the face. Galo didn’t protest, staring at him with furious eyes. “The Great Galo Thymos. Surprised to see you as a filthy Burnish. What a pity indeed.” With his free hand he punched Galo in the stomach, reveling in the way he keened.

“What the hell?!” Lio bristled. “He’s already apprehended and compliant, the extra force is unnecessary.” He marched over to Vuclan, staring determinedly up at him, despite his towering height. He looked down at Lio with disdain, and shoved Galo to the ground, hard.

“What do you know about apprehension, boy? You’re just a measly little firefighter. In fact-” he seized Lio by the jaw, the same way he did to Galo. Lio yelped, instantly choked by the iron grip. Behind he heard a loud shout, followed by the sound of ice guns going off.

“You’re under arrest, Lio Fotia, for interfering with a terrorist attack and provoking an officer. Anything you say will be used against you in a court of law,” Vulcan sneered, watching as Lio’s legs kicked helplessly.

“Hold it right there,” Ignis spoke up, “the law says that in the event of a fire emergency, firefighters have jurisdiction over an attack. We were in our right to step in. And Lio was not provoking you, he was pointing out your excessive use of force on the captured Burnish.” Ignis kept his cool as he glared at Vulcan. 

“Ignis,” he hissed. “You’re out of line, talking to a Freeze Force officer like this.”

“I’ll be happy to let Kray Foresight know what happened here in my report,” he shot back. Vulcan’s grip tightened for a moment, then he dropped Lio to the ground with a scoff.

“Whatever. He’s not Burnish, and not worth our time, even if the big bad boss tried to leap to his aid. I’ll keep that in mind,” he hissed. Lio looked over to see Galo now significantly more frozen than before, his arms both entirely encased in ice as he glowered at the Freeze Force commander. Lio’s stomach did a flip; the Galo he knew was still in there. 

Vulcan snagged the two generals and threw them into the truck. Galo stood up, and calmly walked over, sparing one look over his shoulder at Lio. Lio raised a hand from where it hung, and gave him the faintest wave. He swore he saw the corners of Galo’s mouth quirk up before he was tossed into the truck. Vulcan gave them all one last disgusted look over before getting in and slamming the door shut. The tires screeched as they drove off, transforming back into aircrafts and flying to the horizon.

“Damn Vulcan,” Ignis muttered, heading back down to the firetruck. “Asshole.”

* * *

“Now it’s my pleasure to announce Promepolis’ heroes, Aina Ardebit and Lio Fotia!” The crowd cheered as the floor they stood on rose up. Lio stood as straight as he could, hands kept neatly behind his back. Beside him, Aina was the same way, her leg bouncing slightly as the afternoon sun hit their faces. A sea of Promepolis’ citizens greeted them with adoring cheers while their faces were displayed on a large screen. 

Governor Kray awaited at the podium, a proud smile on his face. He held two medals in his hand, the badge glinting in the light. As the crowd died down, he cleared his throat, voice booming across the courtyard.

“These two brave firefighters were the key components in taking down the Mad Burnish terrorist, Galo Thymos. This noble act has guaranteed the safety of Promepolis from future Mad Burnish strikes. As a token of the city’s gratitude, I present these medals of honor.” He walked over to Aina, clipping one onto her shirt.

“For freezing and handcuffing the leader, I present this medalion to you, Aina Adrebit. May you continue to serve and protect Promepolis.”

“Thank you, I will with my life, sir.”

“For apprehending the two top generals, and braving the attacks of the Mad Burnish boss, I present this medalion to you, Lio Fotia. Promepolis may rest easy after your hard work.

“Thank you sir.” Lio said, answered, as the badge was affixed to his chest. “You’ve always been my greatest teacher, hero, and inspiration. Promepolis is worthy of such a leader.” Kray smiled, turning to wave to the crowd. They cheered and applauded once more as the platform descended, and they were back at the second floor. They headed for the door, when Biar, Kray’s assistant, stepped out from the shadow against the wall.

“Lio Fotia,” she spoke, voice clipped as she checked her tablet. “The Governor has requested your presence at his office. Please be there in an hour.”

“Can I ask what for?” Lio glanced over at Aina, who looked just as confused as he did.

“He wanted to discuss your work, apprehending the Burnish terrorist.” She didn’t elaborate, walking down the hall, heels clicking against the smooth concrete. Lio stared down hard at his shoes, replaying the fight in his head. The fire, the yelling, the panic as Galo had hefted his matoi in the air. 

_“Stand down, or else I’m gonna have to kill you.”_

Lio hoped he had made the right choice.

* * *

The “icebox” as the officers had been calling it, was - for lack of a better term - cold as hell. The walls were covered in a layer of frost, the air chilled and silent, save for the clicking of boots against the icy floor. 

They had been greeted by a hanging tv, displaying the “wonderful news” of the capture of Mad Burnish’s leader. Galo towered over the guards, eyeing them down with disdain as he passed them by. They were led to their cell, filled with weary and fettered Burnish, who were quiet at their arrival, but the silence said enough.

They didn’t need to wait long.

Not even a day later there were guards at their door, telling them they were being transferred. The walk was grim, the officers barely even casting a glance at them as they were marched to the prison exit.

“Guiera?” Galo whispered.

“Boss.”

“Meis?”

“Right.”

“Alright, let’s do this.” He closed his eyes, focusing as hard as he could on his hands, bound by the enormous chilled cuffs. He lit his hands, feeling them go cold. His brow twitched as he did it again, the ice climbing over his fingers. He kept trying, hands flaring up and then immediately going out. He forced the fire through the pain, trying again and again and again. His cuffs pulsed, then beeped loudly as the guards whipped around just in time to see the shackles slide off his hands and clang onto the metal floor.

They pulled out their guns but Galo called up a wave of fire, sending the guards flying backwards, he turned and easily broke his general's chains. 

“Open up every cell and free everyone inside! No Burnish goes shackled,” he ordered, tossing Meis one of the ice guns.

“You got it!” Guiera answered, lighting up his hands with bright red fire.

“And no killing anyone, no matter how much they might deserve it.”

“Yeah yeah, we know.” Meis threw him a grin, nudging Guiera. Together they ran off in the direction of the cells. To his left, guards were running at him, donned in heavy coats and brandishing bulky rifles. Galo’s eye twitched as he let the rest of his arms ignite, letting a smirk rest on his face. 

“Oh it’s a fight you want, then? Try this!” His violet fire launched across the corridor, bouncing across the walls to trap the officers in. It stayed just far enough to not burn their clothes, but close enough they could feel its heat. He took a second to revel in their panic, to feel powerful again after his humiliating capture. He didn’t get long, though.

The squeal of tires echoed off the walls to his right as a truck barrelled into the far too small hallway. Galo clenched his teeth as fire sprung from his hair.

“Talk about overkill,” he grumbled, running for the truck. He sent three bolts at the truck’s front, growling as they did no damage. With a loud grunt, he leapt into the air, forming his beloved matoi out of navy flames. He arched down, swinging the weapon with his body.

“Get a taste of my burning soul, you icy bastards!” He cleaved through the top of the truck, splitting the metal effortlessly. From above he could see the officers cower, staring at his determined face as he passed. He landed with a flip, the truck behind him swerving until it crashed into a wall. 

There were Burnish following him, glancing at the wrecked car with wide eyes. Galo picked up an advancing guard with a flaming hand, tossing him away over the corner of the hallway. He turned back to his followers, swinging his matoi onto his shoulder.

“Well come on, we got a ride to catch.” He raced down the facility, meeting up with Guiera and Meis, with the prisoners following them. They made it to the entrance, armoured guards waiting by the helicopter, weapons at the ready.

Galo sprung into action, rushing the first officer with a wave of violet fire. He jumped off the flames, flinging a bolt at the guard nearby, tackling them both to the ground. He swung his matoi around, bashing another advancing officer in the head.

“Load everyone up!” He shouted, ripping the gun out of another guard’s hands, swiftly punching them in the gut. A guard grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him off. Galo ignited his entire body, twisting himself around to headbutt his captor, knocking them out. The Burnish scrambled to get into the helicopter as Galo swung at the final guard, watching them slump to the ground. He watched the hatch door close as the helicopter lifted into the sky. He got a running start, sprinting to the edge of the landing strip. With a sharp inhale he flared up his arms and legs, soaring off into the sky, not looking back.

* * *

Kray Foresight was a kind man, but he had one hell of presence to him. Lio stepped out of the elevator, greeted by his pristine white office, the massive windows behind him boasting a luxurious view of Promepolis. The governor sat at his desk, collected as ever, but the air of the room was charged in a way Lio couldn’t quite understand. Kray seemed content, but it didn’t feel that way. Lio stopped before his desk, giving a curt nod and waiting to speak.

“Good evening Lio,” he greeted warmly.

“Good evening, Governor Kray. You wished to see me?” 

“Yes.” He pulled up a tablet, thumbing down the screen. “I was looking over the footage from the attack, and a strange detail came to my attention.”

“If it was an error in my fighting or rescue tactics, it will be rectified.” Lio stood before him as he always did, hands clasped behind his back, spine straightened, chin up, ears alert. The governor did not expect to repeat himself.

“No, your skills were impeccable, as always.” Lio squashed down the urge to smile. “The detail came from your confrontation with Galo Thymos. I believe you already know what I am referring to.” Lio paled, fists tightening out of sight.

“He caught me off guard, sir. I was unfamiliar with his technique.”

“Do not play dumb with me, Fotia,” Kray hissed. Lio shut his eyes, and inhaled, slowly opening them back up. “You had the opportunity to shoot him, and you refused.”

“He would have killed me if I fired my gun.”

“You were informed that a shot would be enough to stop him, and you didn’t take it.”

“I’m sorry sir.” Lio hung his head down. Kray sighed, his chair squeaking as heavy footsteps came closer to him. A large hand settled on his shoulder.

“Lio, I understand how close you and Galo were. However, he has chosen the path of a terrorist. He has chosen to burn down everything we’ve ever worked for. You must sever any sympathy you have for him, and move forwards.”

“I understand, sir.”

“Good. You have done a noble deed today, Lio, do not forget that.” He settled back at his desk again, face warm. “You are my brightest pupil, and I want to transfer you to work in my laboratory.”

“What?” Lio balked. “Sir, with all due respect, I’m a firefighter, it’s what I do best.”

“You have showed so much promise during my teachings. You have such potential to grow, to do so much better than simple rescue work. You’ll have a far better paycheck, and your mortality rate will drop significantly. I believe it is the best path for you to take.”

“Sir, I-”

“Imagine it, Lio. The technology you could create, the lives you could save. Your ability to solve problems is the best trait about you.”

“I don’t know, sir.”

“Well, think on it. The position is always open if the flames become too much for you to bear. However-” his gaze went dark as he stared at Lio, eyes unseen. “If you make a mistake like this again, I will opt to have you in the labs, whether you are ready or not.”

“I understand, Governor.” Lio pushed his thoughts down, inhaling sharply. “Thank you for the opportunity.”

“It is my pleasure. You may be dismissed.” And with a respectful nod, Lio turned for the door.

“Oh, and one last thing. In the upcoming month, you will be getting a call from me. When you receive that call, come alone, straight for my headquarters at once. It will be of the utmost importance.”

“Of course, sir.” He walked through the large office doors, Kray’s face cast in shadow from the evening sky. He looked down at his medallion from where it dangled off his shirt. It was the highest award he had ever received in his life, but for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to be proud of it.

* * *

A drive. A nice long drive was good to clear the head.

Pine trees flew past him as Lio sped down the beaten road. He was pushing a hundred as the bike roared in the silent night, cold wind whipping past his ears under the waxing moon. It was easier to ride without a helmet.

He felt free like this. As if the world was a million miles away and he was the last person on earth. No obligations, no responsibilities, no firefighters or Burnish. However it wasn’t just the drive he was looking forward to.

He parked beside a massive frozen lake, melted snow resting at its edges. Gingerly, he stuck a foot out and tapped a toe on the ice. It was still strong as ever. He sighed, smiling at himself. There was never a need to check, he knew that.

_“Don’t worry, I dug five meters deep and it was solid ice all the way down!” _

He used to never come here alone. 

_“Come on, you know you can skate with shoes too!” _

__

“You’re absolutely crazy.”

__

He stepped off the bank and onto the lake, legs wobbling as he slid across. Waving his arms for balance he managed to stay upright, slowly gliding across the ice. The stars danced above him as he skated, alone in the chilly night.

He would come here often in the past year, waiting for a familiar head of blue hair to be there, waiting for him. There never was, and the disappointment always clawed at him, refusing to go away, month after month. The seasons changed, and night after night he would always find himself by the lake, gingerly checking to make sure the ice wouldn’t break under his feet. 

Galo would never hesitate to get out over the frozen water. He would always smile, that stupid grin of his, and drag Lio out with him, laughing. Never cruel, always warm. He would smile and talk about nothing, letting Lio hold onto his arms as they drifted across the ice.

Even in his jacket he felt cold now. He held wrapped his arms around himself, teeth chattering. With a mournful gaze he looked around the lake, silently skating back to his bike. He watched the clear, dark ice, his thoughts swimming like fish. 

From the reflection in the ice there was a flash of light, high in the sky.

Lio turned fast, nearly slipping as he watched a Burnish flare descend down into the mountains. There was no raging fire following it, much to his relief. He hustled to his bike, racing off into the trees, cold winds whipping at his cheeks.

He tracked it down to a cave in the mountains, noticing two children peer out from the entrance. They huddled there for a second, before racing back into the tunnel. From his heat vision goggles, he could see a group of people sat around a fire, nestled in the cave system. He lowered his goggles, stomach flipping over.

He didn’t allow himself to waste time, pulling out his pistol and jogging to the entrance. He peered out over the side, and found it empty, cavern air gently blowing outside. He clenched his teeth, and headed in, his gun pointed at the ground but still at the ready. He snuck down the tunnel, his footsteps quiet as they crunched against dirt and stone. Light poured from the tunnel’s end, and he braced himself for a fight.

He made it to the end, hearing the sound of a crackling fire, and hushed voices. Gun ready, he put his back against the wall, and taking one sharp inhale, he turned to see inside.

It was a despairing sight to behold.

There was a circle of Burnish, scrawny and weary, huddled around a purple fire. They were donned in ragged cloaks, weakly eating out of rusted cans of food. He lowered his gun, chest twisting.

A child turned and saw him, his eyes flashing with fear. It was the last thing Lio saw before he was knocked out.

* * *

His head hurt when he came back to himself. He lifted it slowly, realized he was leaning back against the cave wall. He was unrestrained, but when he reached for his pistol, it was gone. He glanced around the room, and his heart dropped.

Sat on a rock before him was Galo.

His heart swelled, despite the circumstances, of seeing him again. Lio took in the sight of his new look, bathed in purple from the fire. He was still in all leather, like he was during the fight. His ears were covered in piercings, and there was a barb through one of his eyebrows. His hair was just as spikey as Lio always recalled it being, but it seemed more menacing now, less goofy than how he’d always seen it as.

The worst part of it all was the seriousness on his face. His eyes were hardened, with his lips downturned. 

“Why are you here?” He muttered. It wasn’t friendly, and Lio felt his chest squeeze.

“I was at the lake.” He paused, and drowned in the way Galo’s face didn’t change. “And I saw a flare go across the sky.”

“So you come in here with a gun?” 

“I didn’t know what to expect,” Lio defended himself, feeling so small as Galo looked down at him.

“You just waltzed on in, ready to shoot,” Galo mocked, eyes narrowed as he craned his neck to look over him.

“That’s not true!” Lio yelled, frustration getting the best of himself.

“Keep your voice down. We’re trying to eat.” 

“I didn’t think Burnish even ate,” Lio remarked, his voice low but his eyes light. Galo bristled, despite himself, looking at Lio over his shoulder, his hair akin to a crown before the firelight. 

“Is that what you think of us?” He hissed, then lowered his voice, “Even when you knew me?” And Lio felt so cold. 

“I didn’t-”

“We Burnish are just like you.” His voice was angry, and Lio’s eyes widened at the emptiness where his normal humor was. “We’re human. We eat, we sleep, we laugh, and we cry, just like you.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way,” he replied quietly, taking a hesitant step towards the Mad Burnish Boss. Galo laughed, an ugly, dry sound.

“Sure,” he simply said with a smile that had no warmth behind it. A year changed him enough. The once joyous, almost naive spark in his voice was gone, replaced by steeled will and hardened spirit. “I’m sure it’s easy for you to think that way, when you’re holding all the power.”

“You know that’s not true!” Lio took a step towards him, instantly backing off when a wisp of flame ghosted over Galo’s finger. “You were a part of Burning Rescue too. You know we only put out the fires to save the citizens of Promepolis.”

“Everything we did, it’s killing the Burnish.” Galo said quietly, and Lio hated it. Hated how stoic he had become, how serious he needed to be. 

“Galo-”

“Do you even know what they do with the Burnish prisoners? The ones that even  
Burning Rescue catch?” He accused, now walked towards Lio, his leather jacket shining against the campfire. He got right in Lio’s face, pressing their foreheads together. It wasn’t like what they used to do back when things were normal. There was no comfort here, only dull pain and singeing skin. Lio’s hands fell uselessly to his side, Galo’s anger blazing in his eyes. 

“They experiment on and torture all of them,” he hissed, jabbing a finger into Lio’s chest. “Every. Single. One.” 

“That can’t be true.”

“Oh, but it is, and Kray Foresight is in charge of all of it. He orders it.” He pulled back to swing an arm, gesturing to the camp. “Look around, Lio! He caused this. He did this to us. You, and the crew, are all pawns in his game.”

“Governor Kray would never do that. He’s an honest man, he saved your life! He made us firefighters, we would’ve never met if it weren’t for him. He’s my teacher, and he practically raised you!”

“Stop.” Galo grabbed his shoulders, and Lio realized his hands were shaking. “Stop it. Everything he told you was a lie. He’s not the man we thought he was.”

“Why-” Lio’s throat closed, and he looked away to the ground. “Why would he do that? It doesn’t make sense.”

“I don’t know,” Galo admitted quietly. “But it doesn’t matter.” A hush fell over the cave, then. Lio wrapped his arms around himself, his stomach twisting itself into knots.

“Boss.” Meis spoke up softly and Galo turned his attention to where he was looking. A young woman was lying still on the ground, bandages wrapped around her head. She shivered, and reached out for Galo when he kneeled down to look over her. 

“Hang in there, Thyma,” he murmured, taking her frail hand in his calloused ones. “The truck is coming. It’ll be over soon.” 

“I don’t think she’ll make it.” Meis was crouched down beside him, a hand on Thyma’s forehead. Galo gritted his teeth. Lio cautiously made his way over, taking in her gaunt face and withered frame.

“Galo,” Lio whispered, feeling so loud in the silent cavern. All of the Burnish’s eyes were on him. “I have a med kit on my bike. We can save her.” Galo shook his head.

“No need.” Gently, Galo leaned down and cupped the back of her head. With a gentle inhale his chest glowed a faint purple as he brought their lips together, a small triangle pulsing above her chest. It beat once, twice, again, a little stronger, as Galo’s flames traveled up his throat and into her mouth. He pulled back to inhale again, giving her fire, their skin illuminated a soft violet. The triangle beat softly with her pulse as a bright blue light shimmered. Brighter and brighter it glistened, and Thyma’s eyes fluttered open, her gaze distant but thankful as she stared at her leader. She smiled at him, and Galo smiled back, panting quietly as some of his fire twinkled around his hair. The triangle above Thyma’s chest flickered, once, twice, then began to dim. Her eyes closed as her last breath faded. Grimly, Galo dropped his head, gathering her arms and crossing them over her chest. 

“Fire to ashes, ashes to earth,” he murmured, voice breaking, “rest in peace.” As she lay, her body began to crumble, turning to ashes and carried away by the soft wind. He stayed there, kneeled, and Lio settled a hand on his shoulder, feeling him tense up. He relaxed, slowly standing to his feet, towering over Lio.

“I’m sorry,” Lio whispered, dropping his hand.

“It should’ve worked. I gave her so much fire, it should have worked-”

“Galo, you can’t save everyone. It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay!” Galo growled. “She’s gone because I failed.” He kept his voice down, watching as the other Burnish knelt by the pile of ashes.

“Boss, Gueria’s back. We’re gonna start loading up.” Meis was beside him, staring warily at Lio as he helped one of the refugees to their feet. Galo nodded.

“I’ll be there soon, make sure to get a headcount.”

“Got it.” Meis ushered the Burnish off down into a nearby tunnel, throwing one last look back at them.

“Let me come with you,” Lio whispered, and Galo chuckled, no warmth in his voice.

“You’re joking, right?” Galo was quiet, eyes downcast with clenched fists. There were still a few Burnish left in the room, walking out to the truck after paying their respects to their fallen comrade. His voice was tight, holding back whatever emotions that wanted to spill out. His will was strong; it made Lio’s heart break.

“I mean it.” Lio’s will was strong too. He gripped Galo’s scarred hand with both of his own, squeezing it with all he had. Galo instinctively jerked back, but Lio held on tight. “Remember what I told you? Wherever you go, I go.” Galo hesitated, staring down at their hands. He looked back up at Lio, his eyes were glassy but there was the beginning of a smile. 

“You can’t.” He pushed Lio’s hands away as the smile faded. His head shook and his fists clenched. “You’re not Burnish; the desert heat would kill you.”

“I can’t just let you go again!” Lio threw his hands in the air. “Not when I just found you, just when I got you back!” He wrapped his arms around himself, teeth chattering despite the warmth of the fire. Galo looked stunned, then slowly touched his side, leading them away from the fire to a deeper part of the cave. There wasn’t anybody else here. Lio was alert, as much as he hated it, Galo changed too much for him to predict his next move. However, Galo didn’t attack him.

Instead, he wrapped Lio up in a tight hug.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, voice trembling and more open than Lio had ever heard. “I’m so sorry. I don’t want it to be like this.” And Lio remembered.

Remembered that Galo had never been a leader, not even when they were kids. Remembered that Galo always strived to do his best for everyone, following orders to near perfection. He was dependable, but never responsible. Now, to see him break every rule he had ever known, to see him leading people who have nothing, and nowhere to go, to see him with so much weight on his shoulders, and so many lives at stake, it broke Lio’s heart.

So Lio hugged him back, squeezed as hard as he could, and he held back his tears as best as he could. His Galo was still there, deep down inside, hidden within his burning soul. Galo pulled back, settling a large hand on his cheek. A smile was finally on his face, but it was almost mournful.

“Maybe if things get better, if the Burnish can rejoin society, you could come live with us.” His hand moved back to tangle itself in Lio’s hair, his eyes crinkled. “You’d never be cold again,” he joked weakly, and Lio wrapped a slender hand around his wrist. There they stayed, just for a moment, indulging in each other’s company.

“Boss!” A voice shouted from down the cave, echoing off the walls. Galo jumped, and yanked his arm back. “Meis is behind the wheel, everyone’s ready to go.”

“Be up in a second! Double check the supplies, and another head count won’t hurt,” he called back. He took Lio’s hands in his, gently. “You have to go,” he murmured. Lio nodded, wordlessly, and brought him in for one last hug, burying his face in Galo’s neck. He smelled of smoke and leather now.

“I’ll see you again, soon, I promise,” Lio whispered in the dim light of the cave. Galo chuckled, resting his cheek on his head.

“Yeah, see you soon,” he hummed, and then let go, starting up the tunnel. He cast one last look over his shoulder, and Lio gave him a small wave. With a small smile, Galo waved back, and headed out the exit, towards the sound of rumbling engines.

Now feeling more alone than he had in months, Lio trekked back to his bike. He set his sights on Promepolis, and burned with the desire for answers. He revved the engine, and drove for the distant city lights, refusing to look back.

* * *

“You want to return it?” Kray Foresight was sat at his desk, as he always was, hands placed neatly in front of him. He stared at the small medallion Lio had set before him.

“The Mad Burnish boss, Galo Thymos, escaped from the holding facility. I found him hiding out in a cave, but he escaped before I could arrest him.”

“I was not informed. Well in any case, you were the one who helped catch him, you don’t need to give back your medal.”

“Sir, I believe that medals should be worn by people who deserve them, and those medals should be given by people who deserve to award them.” There was a beat of silence, Kray staring at him from his desk, eyes hidden, gaze darkened. Lio gulped, the governor’s actions unpredictable in the empty room. Kray cleared his throat to address him once more.

“What are you saying?” he asked cautiously, his tone calm and his words calculated. Lio knew his game well.

“I spoke with Galo when I encountered him in the cave, he told me you’ve been experimenting on the Burnish. I understand they should be arrested for cases of arson, but you should imprison them, and leave it. Killing them is wrong, and I can’t wear a medal from a man who supports that.” Lio spoke more confidently than he felt, heart hammering in his chest. He kept his tone strong and accusatory, but his legs were nearly wobbling. The governor’s gaze was smothering him, but Galo’s words rang in his head. He needed to know the truth, no matter what it took.

“I see.” He stood, massive frame blocking the sunlight and cutting off Lio’s racing thoughts. “Please follow me.”

He was led down an elevator and shown an image of magma rising up and destroying the earth. His hands trembled as the hologram bubbled and spat at him, swiftly changing into dead, heated rock.

“The devastation would make the Great World Blaze look like nothing. All life would be wiped out, and the earth would become a dead planet. We have about six months before magma covers the Earth’s surface.” 

“That's ... horrible.” 

The elevator continued on down a corridor, past a wall fortified by heavy doors. They opened to reveal a massive machine, resting a large, hidden chamber. Kray explained to him that this ship, the Parnassus Project, was to be humanity’s savior. It would lead them onto a new world, one several light years away. 

“It will fly ten thousand chosen ones to the new planet,” he informed him. Lio’s stomach dropped.

“Only ten thousand?”

“Yes, that is the maximum number of passengers it can carry.” He spoke as if they were discussing the weather, and not the end of the world. Lio was silent, watching as they boarded the ship. The elevator doors slid open, and he was greeted to a familiar face.

“Dr Heris?” He whispered, mostly to himself. She looked just about surprised as he did.

“Oh, hello.” She turned her attention to Kray. “I didn’t know he was joining the lab team today, would you like me to show him around?” She asked the governor timidly. He waved a hand, shaking his head.

“No need, he’s only here to see a test of the Promatech engine.”

“Of course.” She scurried off to a large glass window, overlooking a long deck and a massive engine. It connected to the walls, giant cords splayed out in a tangle behind it. On the engine’s center was a man, strapped to an x-shaped wheel. “Progress on the Parnassus Project. The Promatech engine is running smoothly. We’ve been having trouble with the warp, but we’re getting closer with every run.”

“Please, give us a demonstration.” Kray commanded, settling a large hand on Lio’s shoulder. Heris nodded, tapping a few buttons on her touchscreen. 

“Begin test,” she instructed. Lio watched as the engine fired up, the wheel began to spin the man on it. He groaned in pain, purple flames ignited from his mouth, soon his entire body combusted, lighting the wheel up. The engine hummed and glowed as the scientists on the bay entered two glass chambers. “Activate warp.”

The ceiling of the glass chambers rippled, a black triangle appearing in each, rotating slowly. As the Burnish on the wheel cried, one scientist leapt through the opening, miraculously appearing in the other chamber, crashing onto the ground. Heris gasped, eyes lit up as she watched the scientist pick himself up.

“Stop test!” She cried, a hand on the glass, staring down at the closing portal. “Governor Kray, the warp was a success.”

“Good.” Kray’s hand was still rested on Lio’s shoulder as he spoke. “Set up the pods at once. We launch as soon as possible.” His voice felt like static in Lio’s ears, faraway and fading fast as he watched the Burnish on the wheel. As he hung there, the tips of his fingers ashened and crackled, fading away. His head was slumped over, slowly losing his hand. 

“He’s dying…” Lio whispered. Kray looked down at him, frowning. His face was settled into hard lines.

“Of course he is. We need the Burnish’s flames to power the ship’s engine. There is no other way.” His hand gripped down, and Lio could feel the strength of its metal. “If we want to save humanity, this is our only option.” His gaze was oppressive as Lio chose his words carefully.

“Is this why you wanted me in the labs? Is this what I would’ve worked on?”

“I believed you had the resolve to further our research. However, when you failed to apprehend Galo when the opportunity presented itself, I started having doubts.”

“You know this is wrong,” Lio accused desperately, fists shaking at his side, “Burnish, they’re just like us. They’re human too. You wouldn’t just throw citizens of Promepolis into an engine if it meant getting a warp!”

“The citizens of Promepolis don’t spontaneously combust into flames. The Burnish are a hazard to society. This is the best way to contain them, and to save mankind all at once. I was expecting you to understand.”

“I get how the project works.” Lio pushed away his hand, standing before the governor. “But I can’t just stand aside and allow it to happen. When I was in the cave, Galo told me-”

“Galo told you? What, something about his burning soul or matoi tech?” Kray’s face darkened as he towered over Lio, fists clenched by his sides. “When Galo ran off to join Mad Burnish, I truly thought you would finally grow up and forget about him, and that stupid firefighter team he joined. Apparently I was wrong. He’s still here, messing up everything I’ve worked so hard to build.” 

“You saved him,” Lio snapped, his composure falling apart, “How could you say something like that?” Kray ignored him, staring grimly at the engine, still smoking from the test run.

“I am offering you the chance of survival. A position of power so high it would be ridiculous to turn down. Lio, you cannot let yourself be swayed by Galo any longer. He has decided to become a terrorist, to kill innocent people for his own gain.”

“What makes you any different?” Lio whispered, transfixed by the crumbling Burnish as he slowly, painstakingly, faded away. There wouldn’t be anyone there to wish him off. Horror crept up the back of his throat. If he had learned this, saw what Kray was doing before he saw Galo again, would he have disagreed?

“Because Galo isn’t carrying the fate of mankind on his shoulders. I however, am.” A gun clicked from behind him. As Lio wheeled around, he was faced with a guard holding a pistol. A real one. Kray pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly.

“It’s a shame, Lio. I really did see promise in you.” He looked to the guard, who now had the pistol resting between Lio’s shoulder blades. “Lock him up. We can’t have him causing a stir about this.” Two more guards came, seizing him by the arms and dragging him back towards the door.

“Enjoy your stay Lio.” Kray chuckled as the door began to close. “It’ll be the place you die in when the Earth burns up.”

* * *

The settlement wasn’t perfect, but it was the best they could find. 

The desert was the perfect place for the Burnish, not to mention the volcano chain keeping them out of sight. Life was quiet, the displaced Burnish slowly finding their way through a daily routine. Soon enough children were running along, community farms were being built, jobs were being assigned. Galo wasn’t sure how to lead everyone, but he seemed to do a good enough job. 

He had taken it upon himself to set up patrols every couple of hours, just in case. It never hurt to take extra caution.

It was past midday, the sun arching over the sky. The most recent patrol hadn’t returned, now an hour past their arrival time. Galo was pacing around the edge of the settlement building, arms crossed and brow furrowed. Guiera and Meis didn’t look much better, both of them still on edge, never truly safe.

It was the screaming he heard first.

“Everybody run! It’s Freeze Force!” The cries of the Burnish echoed off the old stone walls as the sounds of panicked yelling came with rushed footsteps. Galo and his generals were on their feet at once, racing down the corridor as it got louder and louder. 

Next came the sounds of guns.

Rifles of ice were fired off as the Burnish were frozen into solid blocks. He could feel it, the temperature change in the air as the firing squad pushed through. Barely anyone was fighting back, more worried about keeping their limbs intact.

Third was the ground crumbling under his feet.

They were ramming into the building's foundation, as their support pillars were knocked out. People screamed as the structure tipped, arching through the air and crashing into the ground. Galo sent out a wave of fire, catching the falling debris and lifting it away from the remaining Burnish. With a grunt he chucked it at one of the Freeze Force trucks, watching with satisfaction as it was flattened.

Freeze Force didn’t cower, pointing their guns at the huddled Burnish. Vulcan was at the front lines, leering at Galo from across the sandy desert ground, the frozen Burnish piled in the dip between them. Galo clenched his teeth, forming his sleek, black, metal armour. Behind him, Gueira, Meis, and the rest of the Mad Burnish did the same, bikes revving in the hot air.

The first wave of Mad Burnish rode across the sand as bullets of ice fired off. Fire clashed with frost as one by one the bikes went down. Galo hissed, summoning up his own bike, letting smoke billow through up towards the setting sun. Guiera and Meis plowed ahead of him, splitting off and walling in the officers with dancing flames.

“How did you find us?” Galo shouted, popping a wheelie to join the fray. Violet fire sprung from the ground, smacking two officers into the dirt. His back wheel flew up as he threw his weight forwards, turning himself around and racing at Vulcan. He drove serpentine, flames trailing behind him as he dodged the volley of icy bullets. He leapt from his bike, an outstretched clawed hand forming his matoi from navy fire and blue smoke. He swung down at Vulcan, who parried with his rifle. Galo landed heavy, swinging back up, around the side, hitting him right in the ribs. Vulcan grunted as he bowled over, getting distance between the two of them. He cocked his rifle as they walked in a circle around each other. Galo gripped his matoi, hefting it over his shoulder.

“We had a tip,” Vulcan sneered. “Turns out your little hiding trick wasn’t so smart after all.” In the distance, Gueira and Meis were evading the other officers, while the rest of Mad Burnish weren’t so lucky. The pile of frozen Burnish was now significantly larger than before. 

“Nobody would dare double cross us-”

“Watch your back, Galo,” a frail voice behind him warned as something was stuck onto his chest. He had about two seconds for his brain to catch up when it activated, crystals of ice piercing his body and nearly freezing him solid. He cried out, slumping to the ground, his flames welling up to try and escape. It was no use, it made things worse as the ice layer thickened. From behind, the old man scurried away and over to Vulcan, who pulled back with rifle with a triumphant smirk.

“Please Mr. Vulcan, spare my life! I did everything you asked for!” He cried as he cowered behind Vulcan’s towering frame.

“No …” Galo hissed, body shutting down from the chill of the ice. “What have you done?!” His soul burned with fury, the ice tightening around him.

“Thank you for your service, old man.” Vulcan chuckled as he whipped out a pistol, freezing him solid from where he hid. With a heavy sigh he sat down on the ice block, glaring down at Galo.

“People will do anything when their lives are on the line.” Vulcan slapped a hand on his knee and leaned down. “You know we let you escape the prison right? You gathered all the Burnish in once place for us to retrieve, how thoughtful of you!”

“You bastard,” Galo spat.

“Oh, and not to even mention your friend, what was his name? Lio? Is rotting away in prison. Stupid kid stuck his nose where it didn’t belong, apparently thanks to you.” Galo snarled at him, feeling colder than he had in months, and not from the bullet.

“You’ll never …” Galo wheezed, calling his flames to only be squeezed tighter. “You’ll never be able to extinguish my burning soul!” Smoke billowed from his hair as he tried to melt away the bullet. Vulcan laughed, tossing his head back and slapping his knee.

“This is our new Absolute Zero Chain-Freezing bullet. It creates ice by absorbing our body heat, and no amount of fire can break it. Let’s see how your burning soul holds up now!”

“Boss!” With the roar of the bike engine, Guiera rammed into Vulcan, tearing him from his seat. Meis grabbed Galo, steering one-handed as he circled around past Vulcan.

“Get out of here!” Galo commanded, voice lost to the wind. They set him on the ground as together they created a raging wall of fire, separating the officers from the frozen Burnish. The Freeze Force trucks came barreling at the shield, ramming over and over into the flames. 

“Meis, we need to get him to the volcano!” Guiera shouted, red fire climbing up around Galo’s frozen body. Meis nodded, and soon blue fire joined, swirling together to create a massive howitzer. It raised up and up, tilting towards the volcano chain nearby. 

“No! Get away from here while you still can! Go!”

“As long as the boss is free, the Burnish will live on!” Guiera grinned at him as he held up the barrier. It was cracking fast, beginning to collapse under the trucks’ pressure. The cannon shuddered, grumbling as it fired up, smoke curling from the base. With a hiss then a BANG it fired Galo into the sky, blue smoke billowing from its bottom. 

“Guys, no!” Galo cried as winds hit his face, soaring overhead the battle, helpless to fight back.

“We did it!” Meis cheered, cracks forming in the barrier, Freeze Force’s trucks ramming into it, over and over again. Galo watched them strain as the barrier was broken down, the trucks crashing through the broken fire. Gun were fired off as Galo’s generals were frozen solid, carried away with the rest of the Burnish. They grew smaller and smaller, eventually fading from view.

Galo flew across the sky, encased in a prison of ice. He soared over the desert, up past the craggy cliffs of the nearby volcano. The air changed to an oppressive heat as he crossed over the bubbling magma, crashing into molten rock. He wailed, his body desperate to melt away the bullet, the ice hissing as more formed along his skin, extinguishing his budding flames. The last thing he saw was the churning magma, and a sheet of ice crawling over his eyes.

* * *

The ice pierced his skin hotter than fire ever could, thicked from nearly a week’s time of gathering heat. It reached down into his soul and froze it over as he was suspended over the volcano. 

Everyone was gone.

The Burnish, Meis, Gueira, even Lio. All of them captured and hauled away by Freeze Force.

His fire, he burned it, stronger, brighter, hotter. He flared, pushing himself to his limits, then past them. He couldn’t succumb to the cold. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t.

He remembered the sound of the settlement cracking and breaking apart. Watching everything they worked for ripped away before their eyes. He remembered the sound of the Burnish’s cries as he watched them go down, remembered their screams as they became nothing but blocks of ice, some crushed, most hauled away for fuel. They were treated like criminals, like animals, like cattle being gathered for slaughter.

His rage, it swelled. 

With a roar he scorched the ice, feeling it crack and shatter. He ripped the bullet out of his chest, crushing it in his fist. His anger shook the earth, lava rumbling and exploding into the sky as his body morphed. His skin blackened, a crown of wicked flaming horns growing from his hair. Fearsome claws extended from his nails and he screamed, splitting the volcano apart as a massive, flaming dragon erupted from its core. His fury, his agony, hurled him through the night as he raced towards the gleaming streets of Promepolis. He inhaled, and shrieked, sending a blast of white fire across a row of skyscrapers. 

“This is a message for Kray Foresight!” His dragon roared for him, another cone of flames melting a nearby tower. “Release all captured Burnish prisoners, or I’ll turn Promepolis to ash.” A rapid beeping noise beside him made him turn and released a shower of fire, incinerating the building’s water cannons. “And I’ll show no mercy!”

There was a petulant beeping noise, and Galo whipped around to charge at a set of cannons, spraying fire against the rushing water. He was far stronger, stream pouring into the sky as he evaporated the water. His dragon surged, biting the cannons right off of the building. “Show yourself, Kary Foresight!” He howled, voice echoing off the city skyscrapers.

“Bring it on! You Mad Burnish scum!” a voice echoed as Kray Foresight stood at the edge of the Foundation’s Headquarters, staring down the massive dragon that rampaged through the city. Galo froze, vision honing in on the man who raised him, his once-idol. 

The man who ruined his life.

“Finally…” He nearly whispered. With an agonized roar, the dragon charged, weaving effortlessly between the rows of water cannons stationed by the headquarters. It curled in the air, maw open and glowing right before the governor. He seethed, fire growing at the back of the dragon’s throat. This was it. The Burnish would be free. He would finally be free.

Until a mech came crashing into his side. 

Lio was piloting one of the rescue suits, running straight for him. His eyes were full of fire, battling against the infinite heat of the dragon. Galo roared as Lio grabbed him with a grimace, fire eroding the protective metal of the suit.

“What are you doing!?” Galo yelled at him. “You’re gonna get scorched!” They were flying in the air, the dragon falling lifelessly away in the night. He struggled in the mech’s grip, but it was no use. They careened across the sky, fire singeing his skin as he clenched his jaw.

“It’s not-” Lio hissed, wrapping his metal arms tighter around the raging Burnish- “that hot at all! Your flames are cold, like it’s nothing! I was expecting more from you Galo!” 

“The hell are you talking about!?”

“Jet’s ready, you better not melt it!” From inside the suit, Aina’s voice rang clear. Galo roared, sending a cone of fire into the air. His clawed hands scratched at the metal, leaving black lines in its wake. Galo could barely see it, out of the corner of his eye, Aina’s jet maneuvering below them, hatch open. They tumbled inside, Lio finally releasing him as they were thrown off balance. Aina dived, fans whirring as she tried to get back into the air. They bumped against the city lake water, once, twice, before finally ascending back up into the night sky, the burning buildings of Promepolis fading behind them. 

Galo staggered to his feet, throwing a flaming punch at Lio, who blocked with the suit’s arm. Fire curled from the edges of Galo’s mouth as he kept swinging, vision red.

“You need to calm down! This isn’t the way to free the Burnish.”

“Let me out of here Lio!” Galo roared, slamming into him. They lurched backwards, slamming into the wall.

“I understand your anger, we both want to stop Kray.” He shoved Galo off, who quickly recovered, claws swiping at him. There wasn’t precision or coordination, only blind rage.

“You don’t understand anything!” Galo chomped down on the metal arm, sizzling the metal.

‘You can’t just burn the whole city down! I won’t let you.”

“You can’t stop me… I’m freeing the Burnish, no matter what it takes!” Galo lunged, getting a hit in right where Lio’s face was. The protective bars began to melt as Lio flung him across the room.

“What about your oath? To never take innocent lives? That the Burnish don’t kill? What good is your burning soul then?” He kept his hands out, ready to block another attack. Instead, Galo froze.

“My oath?” He whispered, looking down at his smouldering hands. He glanced back up at Lio, vision beginning to clear. His heart twisted in his chest. Lio looked cautious, scared even. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, when Aina’s voice rang over the comms.

“Alright you two, time to cool off!” The hatch door opened as the jet quickly ascended, tipping upwards as they tumbled out into the sky. The air was freezing, and Galo recognized the familiar scene instantly. The frozen lake was far below them as they plummeted closer and closer to the ice. Without thinking, Galo grabbed Lio and clung to the mech’s arm as they hit the ground, the ice melted instantly under Galo’s flames. Steam covered the air as they sunk down, the fog too dense to see through. Galo, now significantly burned out, slumped onto the ground with a groan. Lio was right by him, his suit trashed, just as exhausted.

“Feel better now?” He tried to joke, but sounded far too worn out to put the humor in. Galo groaned again dramatically.

“Guys are you seeing this?” Aina gasped. “It’s… a ship?” Lio climbed out of the burnt mech and peered over the ledge. They were seated on some kind of structure, nestled in the basin of the lake. Aina landed next to them, hopping out of the jet to look around.

“It looked like it was hidden under the ice. Instead of water, this was here,” she informed them.

“Hiding in plain sight…” Lio wondered aloud.

“That is correct,” a new voice said, robotic and alien. Galo yelped as a figured appeared before him. “Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia, Aina Ardebit. Please follow me.” A set of stairs opened up beside them, descending into the building. Galo glanced at them, shrugged, and followed the strange entity down. Lio watched them for a moment, then hurried down behind him.

“Seriously?” Aina grumbled, then glanced around at the ghastly, empty, outside. “Okay I’m coming in.” She darted in last, a hand on Lio’s shoulder as the entrance behind them shut.

Lio looked up at Galo, who was taking up the front. His jacket was burned away, leaving him in his leather pants as fire danced around the scar on his arm. He looked weary, as if he had run a marathon. Wordlessly, he slipped a hand into Galo’s, relief soaking in when Galo held on and squeezed.

They were led down to a dark room by lights on the floor. Suddenly, a video clicked on. It was an aging scientist, accompanied by a much younger Kray Foresight. Together they watched the two men argue, as Kray pulled out a gun, shooting the professor and the camera.

One by one, more videos played in small circles on the wall. Footage of anti-burnish technology looped over and over. 

“These are all weapons made by the Foundation,” Aina noted, and Lio couldn’t suppress the ugly curl of his gut, remembering this was what Kray wanted him working on.

“Correct.” The figure was back, and Lio realized he had the same face as the murdered professor. “My name is Professor Deus Prometh. Kray murdered me, and took all of my research as his own.”

“Yea, and now he’s rounding up all the Burnish to power his new toy. Anything in here that can stop him?” Galo asked impatiently, hand on his hip as he watched the screens around him.

“Kray is a fool. What he does not realize is that his arrogance will bring the end of the world.” The trio’s eyes widened as their mouths went slack.

The professor explained to them how he had to store his consciousness into a computer, and how Kray had betrayed him. He described the flames that reside within the Burnish, called the promare, and how it was linked to the earth’s core, but from a parallel universe.

“Promare....” Galo murmured, looking down at his hand, where a small flame rested.

“When a Burnish is injured, the promare respond with a distress signal. If Kray powers up his ship, and causes high stress among his Burnish prisoners…”

“Then the earth’s magma would destroy everything.” Lio finished for him, remembering the hologram he was shown in the elevator.

“Correct.”

“That doesn’t answer our question though, how do we stop him?” Aina chirped up, eyeing the hologram with skepticism.

“There was a project I had been working on, one that not even Kray knew of.” The floor trembled, and to their left was massive robot. Galo was onto it immediately, sprinting up to the cockpit with a loud whoop. Lio huffed, jogging off to follow him.

“I call it, the Deus Ex Machina. It requires two pilots to fly, powered by the energy of the promare.” As the professor explained, Galo hopped inside, settling into the circular promatech pod. Lio sat by the pilot controls, running his fingers over the buttons and switches. The ground rumbled again, as the ceiling opened up to reveal the smoky night sky. 

With a wave of smoke the mech launched into the air, and Lio gasped, looking over the ruined landscape below. The ground was nearly incinerated, cracks in the earth housing twisting tendrils of fire. Promepolis was burning, city streets flooded with a raging inferno, some of it Galo’s doing. They approached the Parnassus, the large ship slowly lifting from the ground, unharmed in the midst of the chaos. Lio felt their connection, both of them guiding the robot to their destination, Galo’s mind buzzing with thoughts he couldn’t hear.

They hovered over the Parnassus deck, Lio trying to land them. The ship wobbled, and his head pounded, unable to sync with Galo. A mental barrier stood between them as they plummeted, crashing into the top of the ship. Lio groaned, moving the both of them up to stand.

“You’re supposed to help me fly this thing!” Lio hissed at him. From behind, Galo sighed dramatically.

“This mech is awful, we can’t pilot it like this!” Galo whined, pouting from inside the promatech pod.

“We’re fighting for our lives and this is what you’re worried about?”

“It’s just too ugly, Lio. Here, if I just,” the mech began to glow, enveloped in Galo’s fire. Slowly, its design changed to something far more sleek and stylized. “There we go!”

“Stylizing our mech in the middle of saving the world. Nice one.” Lio’s voice was dry but fondness squeezed his chest. Under all that serious Mad Burnish stuff was still Galo’s doofus personality.

“With my burning soul, and your fire fighting spirit, we combine into Lio de Galon!” He shouted, the flames peeling away to reveal the black robot. “We’ll free every last burnish prisoner, you egotistical bastard!”

Lio snorted. “Lio de Galon? Really?”

“I could’ve called it Galo de Lion, you’re lucky I’m modest!” He retorted, glancing up at the sky.

They were pummeled by missiles, but the robot held its ground, Galo’s flames protecting the two pilots. Lio maneuvered them forwards, punching the base of Kray’s tower.

“That’s right Lio, show ‘em who’s boss!” Galo pumped a fist into the air with a hoot, sending a pop of fire off above the mech’s head. Across the deck, a long cubic box shot out from the ship. It landed with a heavy whump, small clicking noises coming from within. It sprang open, Lio taking a cautionary step back. Galo was right beside him, leaning down from the promatech pod to get a better look.

From the cube formed a robot, made of polished white metal and much, much, bigger than Lio de Galon. It towered over them, the mech having to crane its neck to see its opponent’s face. The white robot pulled one massive arm back, and swung downwards, cracking its fist against their head, sending them crashing through the roof of the Parnassus, into a makeshift city.

“I’ve had enough of you two delaying my plans!” Kray Foresight shouted from inside the robot. The ground hit them full force, as the white robot followed suit, slamming into the floor, sending dirt flying up around its feet. Lio groaned, pulling them up to stand, hearing Galo huff loudly from behind him. They didn’t get long, a laser flying at them. Lio doged to the side, barely passing as the laser hit a cluster of nearby buildings. Instantly, they turned into dirt and crumbled.

“The hell?” Galo hissed.

“What about the people in there, you maniac!?” Lio yelled, quickly losing his composure. Kray laughed.

“They’re all in underground shelters of course!” he pulled back the cannon, reading another attack.

“Oh yeah? Well then get a taste of our Lio de Galon!” Galo shouted. Lio pulled back the arm, letting violet flames create a hand of dragons. Lio swiped, Kray protecting himself with a wall of thick ice. Galo cursed from behind him, and Lio could feel the cockpit heating up as he powered up another attack.

“Try this!” Lio yelled for him as four dragons shot out from their back. They circled and twisted in the air, biting into the Kray’s torso. He pulled them off, his free arm blasting them with ice. As he was distracted, Lio ran at him, leaping into the air, letting Galo ignite a leg. He arched down, but Kray snapped his head up, freezing a hand to grab the outstretched limb, and slam them into the ground. Kray’s mech turned, uprooting an entire skyscraper, holding it over his head as if it were a toy. Lio scrambled to his feet, dating away as the building was thrown their way. It scraped against the ceiling, coming down with a crash. It nearly buried them, both pilots groaning as the dust cleared.

“We need a weapon, something to strike him with.” Lio coughed, soot filling his lungs. Galo was practically upside down in the pod, tapping his chin, looking unbothered.

“Here! Just watch.” He scrunched his eyes shut, puffing his cheeks out in the most ridiculous way as flames circled overhead. They swirled together in bright cool tones, crashing into each other and forming a long, slim shape. With a flash of light, a glowing sword fell. Lio caught it, admiring the handiwork. 

“Not bad, Galo.” He complimented as he looked it over. It was a sleek, whip thin sword he would normally use during fire missions, but now a gleaming bright blue, with small matoi ribbons hanging off the end of the hilt. He held it as he stood back up, Kray’s mech turning to face them

“It’s a mix between us!” Galo nearly fell out of the pod, watching Lio inspect the blade with bright eyes.

“Your burning soul, and my firefighter spirit…” Lio murmured, holding it in two hands, bracing himself. 

“Hear that Gov’?” Galo called, pointing a finger. “Our Lio de Galon, versus your Krazor X!” He crossed his arms over his chest, looking quite proud of himself. Lio shot him a look over his shoulder. Galo didn’t notice.

“You two are in my way.” Kray snarled, readying up a freezing arm. Lio wasn’t having it, charging at him full force, sword over his head. He sliced, getting a cleave into Kray’s chest, blue fire springing up in its wake. Kray hissed, his icy arm coming down against their shoulder. Galo yelped, fire blazing to combat the frost. It lost out, and Lio could feel the cold grip of the attack as their left arm went numb. Lio pulled the blade around, stabbing it into Kray’s back, letting the fire seep into the metal. 

“Feelin’ the heat now?” Galo taunted. Krazor X visibly stiffened, and suddenly its free arm was rising, uppercutting them. The punch was hard enough to make them lift from the ground. Kray snatched them by a leg, practically vaulting them into the air, making them crash through the ceiling and back onto the ship’s roof. They tumbled, falling in a heap onto the metal. Galo unfroze their restrained arm, Lio rolling his now freed wrist.

“You just won’t quit, will you?” Kray hissed, crawling out from the hole in the ship. The center of his mech was glowing, the air freezing up as a cannon charged. “Can’t you see? I’m trying to save mankind!” The cannon fired, both pilots falling backwards to duck as the beam passed overhead. They watched it fly, freezing everything in its path. It landed in a nearby volcano, completely encasing it in ice, smoke and all. 

“If you have technology like this, why not just use it to stop the magma?” Lio accused, getting them back onto their feet. Galo was silent, but the heat from his presence said enough.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Kray barked, charging up another cannon blast. “You’d have to reach Earth’s core to do that.” The cannon launched, and suddenly Galo took control of the robot. They stood their ground, directly in the center of the ice beam. Immediately, a bone chilling cold covered them, and Lio cried out at subzero temperature change. 

“What the hell Galo?!” His face was upturned, unable to look directly ahead. “You didn’t even try to dodge it!”

“We need to get a hit in! Just grin and bear it, it’s all you can do!”

“You’re an idiot!” He cried, marching closer and closer to the white robot. He held his arms out, feeling Galo pull away the layer of flames. Gun exposed, he pushed fire down into Kray’s suit, burning hotter, stronger, pushed on by rage and frustration. The frost nearly covered them as navy spikes shot through the head and chest of Krazor X, tearing it up from the inside out.

Then, there was silence. 

Lio felt nearly frozen over, alongside their mech. As he came back to consciousness, he registered the feeling of two large arms around him, and the blurry sight of violet-blue fire dancing around his head. He groaned, and Galo shushed him quietly. 

“Did we beat him?” Lio’s senses were coming back, his voice groggy as he woke up. Galo was right behind him, holding his shivering frame gently to warm him up. Lio de Galon was completely frozen over, but Krazor X wasn’t any better, impaled by the navy spikes. Lio started to stand, heavy woozy from the impact as black dots swam across his vision. Galo was up in a second, his flames retreating, letting him help Lio up to his feet. His legs wobbled, and Galo steadied him gently, smiling down at him. His eyes caught something in the distance, Lio watched as they widened, fear swirling in his irises.

In the distance, shrouded by soot and shadows, was Kray Foresight.

He stood at the foot of his mech, his cape shredded, the remains blowing in the wind. His metal arm was bared to them, a soft blue light emanating from his palm. 

“Do you really want to save your people that much, Galo?” He asked, head tilting. “You know you can’t. They’re destined to die, no matter what you do. Listen, you can hear their cries, their death throes as they wait in the engine.”

“Kray,” Galo hissed, flames creeping up his arms and into his hair.

“If you hate me so much, why don’t you just come and kill me?” He held his arms out, eyes wild and hair debauched.

“Be careful what you wish for!” Galo yelled, pushing past Lio to jump out of the mech. He hit the ground and took off sprinting.

“Galo, no, get back here!” Lio cried out, chasing after him on weary legs.

“I’ll never-” Galo was right before him, his hair engulfed in flames as his arm ignited- “forgive you!” He pulled back, then threw a punch full of purple inferno. Kray was nearly drowned by the fire, his form disappearing. Galo didn’t let up, the scorch nearly howling as he burned even brighter. Lio stood a few paces behind him, jaw slackened at his fury. 

“Did you really think you could kill me?” An all too familiar voice chuckled coldly. Galo gasped, his flames faltering as a face emerged from the violet waves. “With those pathetic flames?” there was a loud cracking sound, followed by a burst of fuschia, as Kray Foresight stood before them, uninjured, with a flaming arm where his metal one once was.

“What?!” Lio gasped, watching as bright pink triangles circled Kray’s massive frame.

“No, you can’t be...” Galo’s fire was gone as he stood, mouth agape at his former idol. 

“Oh, but I am!” He laughed, flames roaring. “I was also cursed with the same mutation, that’s why I understand!” His reformed arm snatched Galo, dangling him from the ground. 

“You bastard, how could you do this to the Burnish?” Galo thrashed about to no avail, he was gripped tightly in Kray’s massive hand.

“I understand the urge you have, one to burn everything to the ground! But I have a strong enough will to control the flames.” The fire roared behind him. “The rest of you Burnish are merely slaves to your own instincts!”

“You say it like you’re any different!” Violet flames gripped weakly at Kray’s arm, easily overpowered as Galo was held still.

“That’s because I am! Don’t even try to fight back, my flames are far more powerful than yours.”

“You’ll never put me out, you Burnish killing bastard!”

“You have just enough power to carry us to our new planet, you’ll be the engine's core now.” He leaned in close to Galo’s face, grinning wildly, reveling in his helplessness. “And I thank you.”

“Let him go,” Lio growled, firing his gun, the cube melting harmlessly off his flaming arm. Kray turned to him, disgust flashing in his eyes.

“It’s really such a shame; you could have been my perfect student. I trained you, gave you the best of everything, and yet you threw it all away for Galo.” His voice dripped with venom at the mere mention of Galo’s name. “Galo, the reckless idiot. I’ve been trying to get rid of you for years, but everytime I sent you away, you just kept coming back.”

“You saved me!” Galo snapped at him. “You were my idol!”

Kray was silent, lips pressed tightly together. His hair smouldered, fuschia flames billowing as he last of his composure crumbled. He glared down at Galo with a sneer. 

“I’ve always hated the sight of you. I had you put in Burning Rescue because it has the highest mortality rate. I realized the errors of my decision when my top pupil decided to throw his entire career away to join you.” He squeezed Galo’s body, watching as he wheezed for air. “My life has always gone according to plan. Always, except for you two.” 

“Your plan to escape Earth, to open a portal - it won’t work. The world will be destroyed, and it’ll be all your fault,” Lio explained, smothering the anger that curled in his chest. “We can stop the magma, just not this way.”

“I’m tired of hearing you talk like an idiot, Lio Fotia. I think it’s time I do what should’ve been done a long time ago.” The fire behind his back crested in a giant wave, bright fuchsia curling down like a striking viper.

“Lio!” Galo cried out, navy flames rushing at him. They held back the oncoming fire before collapsing, the inferno swallowing Lio whole. He was forced backwards, off the deck, his body burning as he fell. Galo roared in agony, sparks of navy flaring up around his head as Kray laughed.

“You _fucking_ monster,” Galo hissed, staring at the spot where Lio had fallen.

“No, not a monster,” Kray chuckled. “A savior! The savior of mankind!” From his flames he created two great wings, carried himself, Galo, and the promatech pod into the Parnassus’ open gash, down to the awaiting engine.

* * *

Lio hit the ground, and swore all of his bones were broken. He was barely awake, his senses dulled and dazed as he laid there, the pain throbbing but getting numbed by the minute.

“Lio? Lio!” Aina’s voice registered, ringing in his ears, getting louder. “Shit, he’s on fire, let me.”

“Hold it.” A new voice, Ignis’, filtered in. Lio felt hot, like he had a fever, like he was burning up. He inhaled, the air heavy and dry. The heat curled, and closed inwards. It shrinked, getting more and more bearable. His senses were coming back, his mind creeping back into his body as she shot upwards with a loud cough. A hand was on his back as he wheezed, his mouth ashy, and his tongue burnt. His hand, just the left one, was warm as he clenched his fist.

He wheezed once more, then collected himself, holding his warm palm before his eyes. In its center was a violet flame, flickering as he held it. It didn’t hurt, in fact it felt almost comforting, as if Galo were by his side. He held his hand to his chest, soaking in the gentle burn of the promare.

“Galo’s flames; they protected me,” he whispered, listening to the promare’s crackle. He couldn’t hear it like the Burnish did, but it made a natural sound of its own. “I have to save him, even if it means tearing the ship apart.”

“Lucky for you,” Lucia spoke up from her spot on the firetruck, “you have the smartest co-worker in the world.” She flashed him a grin. Lio smiled back, the fire close to his chest.

“Lead the way.”

* * *

The engine felt cold, amongst all things, even with the previous charge still lingering. He stared blankly at the walls of the ship, his fellow Burnish trapped within, and to make things worse, he was completely helpless to free them.

“You-” Kray hissed, trudging to the engine- “have been nothing but a cancer to me, all your life.” Galo glared at him, red thorns keeping him bound in place.

“But all is forgiven. You will fly us across the stars, light years away from Earth, to our new home, alongside the screams of your fellow Burnish. This new planet, where I’ll lead humanity as their supreme leader, and you will finally be useful for once in your pathetic life,” he spat in his face, flaming hair curling upwards like fiendish horns. 

“You’ll never get away with this, you bastard!”

“Oh? And who will stop me? Your Burnish are imprisoned, and my failure of a student is nothing but a pile of ashes.”

“Your plan is gonna fail, the magma will burst before you even get the chance to zap out of here,” Galo snarled. The red thorns tightened, and he clenched his jaw, biting down a yelp. 

“You don’t know anything. Just watch,” he spat, turning away to his control board. “Biar, restart the engine.” With his words, the Parnassus began to hum, the wall of triangular pods lighting up in bright purples and blues. The room was heating up, the Burnish crying out in pain as their power was channeled to the engine. The engine fan spinned and whirred, and Galo had a second to prepare himself before the energy slammed into him, coursing through his body like an electrical wire. He screamed, the anguish of the Burnish setting his nerves alight, scorching him from the inside out.

“Is the gate opening?” Kray barked into his comm. “Set the engine to full power.”

Through his pain, Galo could feel the promare clustering, wailing in his mind as it was forced to open up the portal. He was bound in place, but his arms strained, trying to reach out to the pulsing fire. It shuddered as a small flicker of light danced around his eyes. His pain felt dulled as he watched it, hearing it whisper and laugh before it burst, sending red hot searing pain down his spine. He wailed in agony, along with his fellow Burnish, as the sky far above them split apart.

* * *

“It’s prepped and ready to go!” Luica called from the comm as Lio was set into place. The drill was pointed into the mouth of the Parnassus, Galo awaiting far below the layers of reinforced steel. Lio kept the fire tucked up under his shirt, close to his heart as he grabbed the controls to the drill.

“I’m loading in the coordinates, you should land right in the engine. Good luck in there,” Heris informed him as the drill began to hum and spin. Lio tried to relax, his body tense with stress and anticipation. 

“And, blastoff!” With Lucia’s words, the drill exploded from the launch cannon, smashing into the Parnassus and drilling through the metal. The g-force slammed into him and clenched his jaw, shooting down and down and down.

“I’m coming for you Galo!” He yelled, breaking apart the steel as the air become unbearably hot. He broke into a massive chamber, the walls alight with fuschia flames as the promare was channeled to the engine’s core. With a final roar, he drove the spear of drill right into the heart of the engine. 

And far above them, the sky combusted over a scorching earth.

* * *

There was silence then. 

The engine had exploded, thick black smoke left in its wake as Lio rushed to the broken pod. Galo was laid out on the ground, his arm crumbling into ashes, carried away by the dull wind. Lio held him in his mech’s metal arms, his heart beating whip quick as he watched, helplessly, as Galo began to disappear before his eyes. 

“Why are you still alive? This is getting ridiculous.” A familiar, cold, now obnoxious voice muttered as Lio felt his rage twist deep within his body. 

“Stay back, this is a rescue operation. He’s injured.” He kept his voice low, the suit’s hand pawing at Galo’s still chest. He was getting cold, the tips of his hair flaking and drifting away. His eyes were closed and his skin was a sickly pale, dark circles under his eyes. 

“I’ll extinguish you. The both of you, once and for all!” Kray shouted, his arm flaring up to send a cone of fire at him. Lio took the hit head on, setting Galo’s body down and shouldering the brunt of the blast. He marched forwards, his mech melting and falling away with every step. Soon he was down to just his clothes, shielding his face from the oppressive heat as it consumed his small frame. 

It was nearly unbearable, hotter than any fire he ever had to fight. The tongues of fire licked at his skin, held back by Galo’s promare as he stepped closer. Kray was powerful, but he couldn’t burn forever. His flames diminished, leaving Lio standing before him, unharmed and furious. 

“Do you get it now? Galo’s flames protected me.” He held the burning light in his hand, savoring its thriving warmth as he clenched it. “And here’s what I’m going to do. I’m saving Galo, saving Earth, and then maybe I’ll even save you.”

“Save me?” Kray stared at him, befuddled as Lio drew his arm back. He landed a punch right in the center of Kray’s face, the fire wobbling in midair as he fell backwards. With another swing he came down hard, smashing Kray’s face into the floor. He stood above him, looking down with disgust.

“Just shut up and watch,” he grumbled, jogging back to Galo. He was still intact, but fading fast as his legs blackened and disintegrated. “Hey Galo, come on, wake up!” Lio hissed as he gave three steady pumps to Galo’s chest, their fire wavering between them.

“Come on, come on!” His stomach twisted as Galo didn’t move, chest cold. “Shit, I have no choice...” He glanced at the little promare that was left. Gently, he held it between his hands, taking it into his mouth, the fire heavy on his tongue. Tipping Galo’s head back, he leaned down and fitted their mouths together, Galo’s lips so cold compared to his own. His ears were ringing, heart pounding, terrified Galo would simply crumble from his grip.

He pressed onto soft lips, exhaling, transferring the fire into Galo’s frigid body. Sweat dripped down his brow, the heat of the promare setting his nerves alight, slipping away through his open mouth. It nearly left burns in its wake, passing into Galo, resonating in his chest in the form of a pink triangle. Lio’s hands trembled, giving Galo everything he had, his mouth growing cold as Galo’s lips warmed up. The promare hummed, Lio pulling back ever so slightly, his eyes kept shut. He rested his forehead on Galo’s letting their noses bump together, his head heavy in Lio’s hands. It was silent, and Lio shivered, shoulders shaking as he held Galo’s still body, hot tears sliding down his cheeks. He pressed a wet kiss to Galo’s temple, breath hitching as his throat closed up.

“Don’t leave me,” he whispered, “I can’t lose you now.” He choked out a sob, forcing himself to pull away, chest aching. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, his lashes heavy with tears as a hand tangled itself into Galo’s hair. 

A sudden loud inhale had his eyes wide open.

He looked down, taking in Galo’s battered frame, watching as the pink triangle pulsed gently, Galo’s disintegrated arms reforming, the lost tips of hair coming back. His chest shimmered as his legs were recreated, his skin returning to its usual healthy tan. Lio couldn't tear his eyes away, exuberant as Galo let out a long sigh.

“Welcome back.” Lio smiled down at him, savoring the sight of Galo’s eyes opening up, filled with vitality and mirth. He sniffled, wiping a tear away with the back of his hand.

“Did-” he stopped, glancing around at the wrecked chamber- “did you save me?”

“Your little fire trick helped.” He shrugged. “I was just giving it back to you.” Galo grinned, wide and stupid as he reached a newly formed hand up, pressing his palm against Lio’s cheek, a thumb wiping away his tears. It was warm, so blissfully warm.

“Well, how nice of you, especially for a firefighter.” He blew out a puff of air, sighing loudly. “How will I ever be able to thank you?” And Lio laughed, more happy than he had felt in months, happy that Galo was still with him after all they’d gone through.

“I can think of something.” Lio smiled, eyes crinkled up at the corners.

“Oh yeah?” Galo challenged, shifting upwards as Lio was leaning down, his stupid smile still plastered on his face.

“Idiot,” Lio snickered, kissing him properly this time, and god, was it worth it. Galo’s lips were warm as they pressed their mouths together, his hand tilting Lio’s head to the side. Lio tangled his fingers in his hair, pulling him closer, unable to suppress his smile.

They were interrupted by the earth trembling, the ground rocking harshly as the world outside fell apart. Lio pulled back, pushing Galo away when he tried to follow.

“I think the world is ending.” He frowned, staring up at the hole in the ceiling his drill had created. Galo’s eyes widened as he sat straight up.

“Oh yea, I know how to fix everything!” He hopped to his feet, pulling Lio up with him. “When I was in the pod, dying heroically, I connected with the promare!” He explained, leading them to wrecked pod.

“That’s it?” Lio asked, discarding his charred shirt. 

“We need to let the promare burn out all at once. We’ll satisfy it and make it chill out.” They stepped into the pod, Galo grabbing his hand, grinning. “Pretty impressive, right?”

“Pretty stupid, but not too bad.” Lio linked their fingers together as the pod hummed, gentle blue flames glowing around them. A pained groan caught his attention, and they watched as Kray Foresight began to pick himself up off the ground.

“What the hell are you two doing?” He growled, sparks popping off in his hair.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Galo laughed, glancing at Lio, squeezing his hand.

“We’re going firefighting.” Lio finished for him, the flames closing off the pod and carrying them up into the air.

“All right, I need every Burnish to lend me their power, we’ll finish this together!” There was cheering from the prisoners below, as a blue inferno swirled around them, carried them up, out of the Parnassus, into the smoky night sky. Their souls merged, their spirits dancing as they formed a new robot

“With my firefighter spirit: the will to put out every flame I see,”

“And my burning soul: the desire to burn everything to the ground, we combine to create,”

“Galo de Lion!” they shouted together, their new mech brandishing a gallant matoi, covering the earth in soft blue fire. They towered above the earth, reaching far into the depths of space, to the outer circles of the solar system, pulling it all back in to coat the earth. They raised one great fist, punching downwards, the fire singing as it burned itself out. They collided with the earth’s core, flames covering every surface, soothing the tortured inferno that once plagued the ground. 

Lio’s mind felt fuzzy with warm static, and he succumbed to it, letting the quelled fire take him over, not letting go of Galo’s hand.

* * *

Galo stood suspended in starry expanse of space, the last flickers of promare in his hand. He smiled, hearing it laugh and chime as it slipped between his fingers, dancing to the bright light of a faraway star. He closed his eyes, the loss bittersweet as he too let himself be enveloped by the fading hum of the flames.

* * *

When the sun rose, the world was still intact.

Scorched, yes, but not lost, as citizens emerged from the shaken buildings and cracked ground. The air, surprisingly, was cold as it drifted past rubble, herding in a fresh breeze. 

Galo Thymos stood beside his former idol, both of them simply human now.

“There are no more Burnish, and there is no more promare,” he stated weakly, feeling empty, of all things. The distant gust of wind passed him by and he shivered, starting to regret leaving his shirt behind.

“So what now?” Kray asked him, sitting on a piece of broken metal. Galo hoped he would be rightfully punished, but there were more pressing issues to fix before that. As if his mind were read, Lio was beside him, linking their hands together, tugging him over to see the rising sun.

“The team’s ready to free the prisoners, the rescue party is already inside and starting on the lower level. Are you sure you’re ready?” He asked Galo, quiet and comforting. They watched the sunrise together, dreading to witness the aftermath later on.

“After all of this, when we fix everything, what’s next?”

“There’s still room for you at the firehall.” Lio leaned some of his weight onto his side, Galo resting his cheek on the top of his head. “Guiera and Meis could bunk there too.”

“You think I could join the team again?”

“Are you kidding? Ignis would probably cry if you rejoined.” Galo began to snicker, and Lio shoved him. “He would! Just not in public.” 

“Maybe...”

“I’m serious. We need your burning soul back on the team.” Galo laughed, and Lio couldn’t hold back a chuckle, just happy to be alive.

“If anyone gives you trouble, we’ll put them out.” The sun was over the horizon, warming his face. “Through spark and flame, I got your back.” Against the light of the rising sun, Lio held out a fist. With a telltale grin, weary, but still bright, Galo brought up his own fist, bumping them together.

Under the ashy, morning sun they stood side by side, the new day unfolding before their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all she wrote! I hope you all enjoyed, this was supposed to originally be 2k words of Galo raging,, look at it now. 
> 
> You can come say hi to me on twitter, @ZephyrDotCom (I'm also going to the Silver Spring Redux event!). I'm also open to constructive criticism, feel free to let me know what you think in the comments, thanks for reading :]
> 
> Also ao3's shitty formatting will be the death of me, I swear.


End file.
